Redundancy
by Merry Sumi
Summary: What would you do if your friends were really monsters? Warning: Hentai and tentacles. Mature content.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: All of the characters are original, so please ask me before using them in your story.

Warning: This story contains sexual content. If you are under 17 then you are reading at your own risk.

I got inspired to write this story thanks to a dream, and from some pictures. Enjoy!

Chapter One

_There was dismal fog everywhere and nothing else. The silence was interrupted by echoing laughter, which was shortly followed by an emerging figure. Her entire being was difficult to see with the exception of her long silky black hair and penetrating crimson eyes. On the female's shoulder was an animal that appeared to be a cat, but it had miniature wings with extended ears. Its entire body was dark with glowing flaxen eyes. The girl was walking closer...Closer..._

"Haruki! Yo!" a voice interrupted. The seventeen-year-old boy awoke from the reverie as he immediately rubbed his eyes with his hands. When he opened them he saw someone standing over his form. "Heh. You must have fallen asleep while you were reading." Haruki sat up as he rubbed the back of his head, which was topped with white spiky hair, but contained a glint of light emerald green to it. His hazel eyes were pierce but innocent looking.

"What time is it?" he asked. His attire was moist in cold sweat as he hoped that the partner wouldn't notice. He had on his school uniform, or an ironed pair of gray pants and a white shirt with a contrasting black tie. The top button of the shirt was undone as the top of his thin chest was lightly exposed.

The person that had awoken him was a friend of his, or an eighteen-year-old with blond hair and sapphire eyes. He was wearing an identical uniform, but over the shirt was the typical shaded silver jacket. "It's a few minutes past seven," he answered with a grin. Haruki glanced past him to see the sunlight passing through the library windows.

The room was enormous and filled with bookshelves. There was a staircase to the upper and lower levels. The walls were a shade of maroon with wooden lining. The windows were massive with a length of thirty feet and a width of about ten feet. Each bookshelf contained various books, and some rows had benches in-between. The floors were marble gray, and clean enough that a visitor can see his or her reflection on it. The ceiling was a hundred feet high and a shade of deep purple.

Haruki stood up as he brushed off his pants. He was previously sitting on the floor with a few books around him, or his daily activity before and after school.

"Come on. We'll be late," the male razzed. He stared at Haruki for a while before he raised an eyebrow. "Nervous to see me?"

"N...No..." Haruki blushed. "It wasn't that, Mao." He let out a sigh and stood by the five foot six inch man, in which he was closely the same height.

"Oh, I was about to say, don't waste the passion before Friday," Mao smirked, not knowing what the other teenager really meant. He pivoted and headed for the exit as Haruki picked up one book from the floor and followed him.

They departed from the library and into the hallways of the mansion, or what looked grand enough to be close to a castle from the outside. The entire exterior of the house was made out of scarlet red bricks with wooden doors and window frames. In the back was a pool and a garden. The two boys were outside as they headed to the school building, or the high school that was nearly down the street from the neighborhood.

Haruki loved spending his time outdoors and away from his house because he felt so free and independent. Inside the house he was like royalty being constantly bothered, unless he was in the library. The neighborhood was basically a bunch of trees around each house, and a single road that had a separate circular driveway for each structure. Most of the houses were large like his, but the neighbors rarely visited.

"So did you have fun daydreaming about me during your nap?" Mao joked. One of Haruki's peeves about Mao was how he always pictured Haruki thinking about him in a loving kind of concept, like they were in a relationship together.

"Not really," Haruki honestly replied. They were walking side by side with a few books under their right arms, and the amount of trees was disappearing as they were reaching the school environment, or a bunch of land with a huge high school on it. Haruki disliked sports so he felt like the giant fields with athletic purposes were pointless. He smelled a hint of cut grass as he could hear the lawn mower sounding within the distance.

"Aw. Haruki..." Mao whined. "It was probably that dream again, the one that you never tell me about. Why do you refuse to tell me?" He raised both of his arms as he shrugged his shoulders with a frown on his lit up face.

"Because...Eh..." Haruki suddenly yawned as he covered his mouth with his left hand. His jacket was also under his right arm as he felt it somewhat slipping. The real reason that he didn't share the dream of the girl was because Mao would tease him about it, and plus his father would be highly disappointed in him.

"Here we are. You better tell me next time it happens, or else I'll pound you really hard on Friday," he threatened. They were on the sidewalk as it stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the front of the school. It was a light gray shade on the outside, but the surface of it was smooth. The windows were all shut, and the double doors were a navy blue color. The stairs were also concrete gray. To the side of the path was a set of bushes with various pale flowers. They both could hear the cars rushing by behind them as the road continued forward, broadening as it headed in the opposite direction of their house.

"Fine..." Haruki deeply exhaled. Mao gave him a quick pat on the back with his left hand as he departed from his presence, or headed to the right. Haruki was alone in front of the steps as he slowly made his way up to the door. Once he was inside he went right for his locker.

The school was simple with white walls and teal lockers. The floor was a slippery wood surface, or it had been varnished several times. The doors slid open as each classroom was made to fit around thirty students, and had a desk at the front for the teacher. The boy opened his locker as he put his books into it, and fit himself into the jacket. Once he had that on he shut the door, sauntered down the hall, and into the first classroom on the right.

He usually sat toward the back of the room next to the window, or the perfect spot to daydream without anyone noticing. The unusual thing about this school was that it was all boys, and across the street was an identical school for all girls. Constantly being around boys was rather boring for him.

The students began to fill the room as the teacher stood by the blackboard and wrote words all over it in chalk. Just as the teacher opened up his mouth Haruki felt something vibrate in his right pocket. He pulled out his cell phone as he had just received a text message.

_"I forgot to tell you! Remember to go to the market after school. Your father ran out of tomatoes." -Mao_

Haruki rolled his eyes as he shut the device, which was slick with navy blue siding and everything else was black. The object rumbled again as he quickly lifted the top hoping that the instructor couldn't see him using it.

_"P.S. I hope that you get caught while thinking about me." -Mao_

Haruki gritted his teeth in an annoying tone as he shoved the item back into his pant pocket, and let his eyes stare out the window. He could see some students running across the field as they all had athletic uniforms on. Haruki pictured the female as he sensed his surroundings fading away.

Several hours passed as the school day was over, and Haruki was exiting the building. He stopped by the bottom of the steps waiting for Mao, but he wasn't there. The boy waited another several minutes before leaving and following the cars down the road.

The market was very oriental, or open with miniature shops instead of a city-like atmosphere. Each house had a booth in the front and some of them had more products inside of the structure. It was basically a sidewalk going down a hill with shops on each side. There were also some alleys that went into other parts of the town. Haruki made his way down as he passed a fountain, which was a statue of a golden fish squirting water into a pool. Real fish were swimming in it as some of them gave off splashing noises.

Once he reached the vegetable booth that he usually went to he examined a tomato while examining it for a while. The man selling them recognized him as he chuckled.

"Hey Haruki. How was school today?" he wondered. Haruki handed him some money as the man helped him stack several tomatoes into a plastic bag.

"The usual," he mumbled. "Mao's getting worse too." He held the bag with his right hand as he felt the humidity increase from wearing two layers of clothing. He could smell his odor rising from his armpits.

"Again? Ignore him. As for school it's important to get an education. Your father is strict but he knows what's best for you." Haruki shrugged as he let out a weak smile.

"Thanks I guess," he retorted. "I'll see you later." The boy left the shop front as he lowered his head in shame. He sometimes enjoyed school, but the repetitive days seemed overwhelming.

Suddenly, just as he passed a dark alley, he heard the same laughter from the dream. His eyes widened as he looked around imploring for the source, but everyone seemed too busy around him to notice. He saw someone running down the path into the shadows as he decided to pursue after them. "Hey wait!" he hollered.

The bag of tomatoes slowed him down a little, but eventually he made his way into a tiny forest grove, or an area where people could visit when they needed a break from shopping. It was about three hundred feet away from where he started, so no one else was really around. He felt himself panting as he felt his cell phone vibrate again.

_"Hey. Hurry up and head home. I have a surprise for you." -Mao_

Haruki put away his phone as he checked to see where the individual went. From there it was basically a back view of the buildings with a path going down toward the park. Just as he was about to turn around he bumped into someone. "AHHHH!" The boy fell back as he bruised his head and the tomatoes went rolling onto the ground. Looking up he spotted leggings, a short skirt, and an angry faced girl gazing down at him.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I'm sorry!" Haruki's face went completely cherry red as he was in an awkward position. Some males would be delighted to be at that angle.

"Shhh..." she whispered. He immediately stood up as he looked at her again. She had on a very light pink jacket and skirt. A dark red shirt and bow was beneath the mini coat. Her leggings were white and went up to her upper thighs. The female had on brown shoes that seemed church appropriated. Her eyes were crimson red and her lengthy black silky hair was in pigtails, but they still went down to her knees. On her right shoulder was a black cat.

"You...You're...!" Haruki blinked as she tilted her head in confusion. "You're the girl from my dream!"

"Stop yelling," she ordered with her hands on her hips. The youth was about the same age and height as him, but a tiny bit smaller. Her presence felt similar to the figure in the constant dreams, which creeped him out a little. Just as he opened up his mouth she leapt into the woods and disappeared.

"Wait!" Haruki yelled. He ran ahead as he felt the loose tree branches poking at his attire, and vines along the ground causing him to almost trip. The over shadow of the trees made it seem darker than the afternoon sunlight. He eventually reached another open area as he stopped. 'Great. She probably got offended and headed home.'

Just as he shifted his right foot he heard a cracking sound as if someone was nearby. He glanced around and felt himself sweat as his heart was throbbing within his chest. "Hello?" The noise came closer as he then saw it.

Standing about twenty feet away was a shadow with illuminating emerald eyes. It looked like the shape of a person, but more loose like a child's drawing of a ghost. It crept closer as another one was behind it, and two more were exposed.

"N...No..." They were surrounding him as they reached for him, close enough to grab him as he felt himself being engulfed by their aura. Just as the shadows were two feet away from Haruki, the sound of a gun went off, and one of them was shot with a pink beam of light. Shortly after another one fell, and so did the remaining creatures.

"What the heck is going on?" Haruki wailed. He had backed himself onto a tree, as his eyes were so wide that he felt like crying. A moment later the same girl fell from above and stood obverse of him.

"Shut up," she uttered. The lass grasped his shirt, tugged him, and pulled him about fifty feet away from there, or deeper into the woods. Once they were a bit far off she let go. "Do that again and I won't save your butt." She folded her arms as Haruki glanced over her body, and then narrowed his green eyes.

"So...Who are you?" he inquired. The cat was still sitting there as it gave off an uneasy stare.

"My name is Tomoko," she answered. "You're Haruki and I know all about you, so save your breath." The boy flinched as he went speechless. "You just ran into some Frames."

"A Frame?" he repeated. The cat jumped off her shoulder as it walked around for a bit.

"Yeah. It's like an emissary. Once it finds a target it traps the enemy by multiplying itself and eventually pinning down the prey. But that's not why I'm here."

"Are there more of those? And how do you know who I am?" he wondered.

"I don't have time to explain. And yes there are more Frames, but they won't be around for a while." Tomoko relaxed her arms as she stepped closer. "You said that you dreamed about me, right?"

"Y...Yeah..." Haruki hesitantly retorted.

"I see. Hm..." She shifted herself even closer as they were inches apart. Haruki's back was against a tree as he felt himself trembling. "I got to go, but we'll meet again soon." Tomoko then put her right leg between his, grasped his face with her hands, and softly kissed his lips. He blushed as he could see her shut eyes, but his were widely opened in awe. The peck lasted several seconds as she let go, and mysteriously evaporated.

'She kissed me?' Haruki gasped. When he twitched his right hand he felt something in it. Inside of his firmly gripped palm was a cell phone, but it was red with pink on the outside. A note was taped to it as he read it.

_"You can call me with this, but don't let anyone know about me or this device." -Tomoko_

Haruki sighed as he placed the item into his other pocket, and remembered about the tomatoes. With the orange tint of sunlight he guessed that it was almost the evening, or close to being too late to shop for more vegetables. He had no idea where the other ones went when he fell, so he decided to head right home.

About an hour later he arrived into his bedroom as he collapsed onto the bed face forward. His bedroom was simple with purple walls, a wooden floor, and green curtains over a window. His bed was a shade of crimson as a wooden dresser and bedroom doors were in front of it. Haruki couldn't believe what had just happened. He then heard the door open a few minutes later.

"Master Haruki, Master Mao would like you to go to his room," the butler muttered. It was a teenager like himself with black hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a dismal suit.

"Ugh. I'll be there shortly." Haruki sat up as he took out his cell phone, which had received more texts from Mao, while he was walking home. He then took out the pink device, went to his closet, and took out a blue shoebox. He threw the item into it, put it onto the floor, and tossed a shirt over it. The boy shortly departed from the room as he headed a few doors down, and turned the golden knob.

Once he had the door cracked open Mao's voice hollered loudly from his room. "Haruki!" The bedroom looked the same as Haruki's, but the bed and the walls were a midnight blue color instead. The male was shirtless as he had on his usual black boxer shorts. The lights were dimmed as the visitor gawked. "Where have you been? You ignored my texts!"

"I uh..." Haruki stammered as he wasn't sure what to tell the partner. He had just spent the last few hours running into Frames and Tomoko while trying to buy tomatoes for his father.

"Oh well. Since you looked so deeply entranced by me this morning I decided to push our night a few days ahead of schedule. So hurry and get undressed!" Mao ordered with a wide smirk on his face and his hands on his hips. Haruki immediately cringed as he tried to back out of the door. However Mao noticed and grasped him by the shirt, and held him close. "Heh. Or are you so teased that you'd rather have me do it?"

"No! Mao!" Haruki blushed as he flailed his arms, but he was already feeling Mao's hands slip across his body in a passionate manner.

* * *

><p>Tomoko stepped into a room as another girl was sitting in front of a laptop on a glass and transparent table. "I'm back," she sighed. The fifty foot long and wide room was a shade of salmon pink with white curtains, a scarlet covered couch in the left corner, and the table on the opposite end with plates across it.<p>

The table was beside a wall that led into the pale kitchen or a miniature room with the usual kitchenette items like a stove, dishwasher, and so on. Each plate contained a different dessert like cake or even brownies. The entire place had a hint of sweet perfume to it that was similar to breathing in a scent of fresh roses.

"How did it go Tomoko?" the female inquired. She was the same height but a year younger. Her long and flaky blond hair and brown colored eyes contrasted her black robes, or showing that she had just taken a shower. Her feet were brushing along the light pink carpet as she hoped that no static would interfere.

"Eh. He seemed different this time," she replied. The girl removed her jacket as she had on the red shirt, but on the top of it was a white collar with the scarlet bow. "He apparently dreamed about me and he wouldn't shut up once he saw me."

"Did any Frames see you?" she questioned while grabbing the jacket and holding it for her.

"No. There were some that appeared, but I shot them before they got him," Tomoko explained. The cat around her feet opened its mouth.

"He was nervous to see you," it interrupted. "Maybe the dreams made your appearance more surprising." Its voice was a bit male toned, but it sounded high pitched and adorable.

"I guess. Ayume, Xinu, I'm going to rest now." She let out a yawn and headed toward the door for a separate room.

"So how did you think it went Xinu?" Ayume told the cat as Tomoko departed from the area. The animal licked its right paw as it sat straight up.

"It went well. He didn't know what was going on like planned," it beamed. "However Tomoko seems irritated having to go through this again."

"Of course. Hm. I wonder how soon Tomoko wants to visit him," Ayume muttered. "The candidate that I visited was highly interested in joining us like usual." She frowned as the cat jumped onto her left shoulder.

"It's tiresome isn't it?" Xinu sneered while watching the girl gently nod her head.

"I'm more worried about Tomoko..." Ayume said with concern in her voice.

* * *

><p>Haruki was lying beneath Mao's bed covers as he had his right arm across his forehead with his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. Mao was sleeping beside him as he gave off soft snores.<p>

'Tomoko huh?' he thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the cell phone that she handed him, and the conversation that they had in the woods with the kiss and the Frames. With Mao's arm across his chest it was difficult to move, so he couldn't do anything but picture it all. When several minutes passed he finally felt himself being enveloped by drowsiness, and he shut his eyes while sensing himself falling to sleep.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Haruki!" Mao yelled. The boy felt his body being shaken as Mao's firm hands were gripping his left arm. "Wake up! Your father wants to see you!" Haruki opened his hazel eyes, as he felt too drowsy to move. He was in the library as a few days had passed since his meeting with Tomoko. "He's heading here right now!"

"Okay...Okay..." Haruki retorted with a yawn. He was almost the only one that didn't mind seeing his father, but everyone else trembled in the man's presence, and sometimes even just from his name. The boy sat up and sluggishly made his way onto his feet as he could hear someone stepping into the room from above.

"Haruki my son!" a voice echoed. The teenager glanced up to see his father standing over the railing. He was a man with the same light green hair, but it was longer and thicker. His eyes were a penetrating purple as he always wore a silver robe that covered his entire body, except for his arms. Beside him was his assistant or a slender older man with a silver mustache and constantly wearing a black suit.

"Yo..." Haruki sighed. Like usual everyone around the parent made a slight bow, and didn't say anything as the man walked down the stairs and onto the main library floor. His father, Mr. Akao, finally arrived two feet away from him as he held out his arms.

"Haruki, come here." The father embraced his arms around the boy as they hugged for several seconds, and then pulled away. "I heard that you have been up to a lot of good things recently. Tell me, what's the positive and exciting news?" Haruki felt the secretary and Mao stare at him as his cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Uh...I don't know. Everything seems the same," he lied. Mao put his arm around the youth and widely smirked.

"Haruki did well in bed the other night Mr. Akao," he said with a chortle. "He's becoming stronger in my opinion."

"Oh really?" the man beamed. Haruki felt like the people that worked for him possibly feared him because of his method of "being tougher." It was basically that if a man couldn't endure certain things then he was not worthy of working for Mr. Akao, or living in his house too. He also felt like women were distractions, so that's why there were no females around either. He did have a wife but she was on vacation a lot.

Haruki continued having hot cheeks as Mao patted his back and lifted his arm off of him. "I uh also passed my math exam," he explained.

"Well congratulations," the father razzed. "And nice work Mao."

"Ohhh I'm planning something big for Friday night," he taunted while rubbing the top of Haruki's hair with his right hand.

"Excellent. I'll be returning to my office in a moment. You continue being a good boy, okay Haruki?" Mr. Akao questioned. The son nodded his head as he sighed and watched the two men leave. He turned to Mao as he rolled his eyes. "Something big?"

"Yeah yeah. You'll see!" the companion teased while holding out his arms about to embrace him.

Several hours went by as Haruki found himself at the bottom of the steps of the school. Other students were leaving as the ending bell sounded from the interior of the building. Haruki held out his cell phone as he had received a new text message.

_"One day until you-know-what!" -Mao_

Haruki felt the urge to run away or to find a technique to quiet the partner for good. He was tired of being pushed around and forced to do things that other boys would not do. It was all thanks to his father that he was stuck in the mansion doing unpleasant things, except when he was reading books.

He took out the other cell phone or the one that he had received from Tomoko. He had expected her to show up by now, but for some reason she hadn't. Another text message rang on his other cell phone as he opened it up.

_"Oh wait. Two days. But that doesn't mean that we can't do it tonight. LOL!" -Mao_

Haruki shut off his phone as he took the other and started walking to the marketplace. If she had appeared there before then maybe she was waiting for him. He reached the marketplace, as the business seemed to be the usual. He headed to the alley and glanced around, but no one was there. The male followed the path to the woods, and turned on the device.

It didn't make any noise as he held it up to his ear, and he wasn't sure what to say. Just as he opened up his mouth someone grasped his right shoulder, which caused him to grimace. "NAHAA!" he loudly yelped. He tightly gripped the phone with his hand as he pivoted to see Tomoko standing there with an annoyed expression. "How did-"

"I can't believe you're here again," she muttered. "Anyway, what did you want?" She folded her arms as Haruki spotted the cat between her legs.

"I uh...Can you tell me more about the Frames?" he asked. He put the cell phone into his pocket and immediately placed the same hand behind his head to reach an itch.

"You really think you're ready to hear the truth?" Tomoko spat. "And you ask way too many questions."

"S...Sorry! It's just..." he paused and let out a heavy sigh. It was difficult to say anything when the girl was always forcing him to be secretive or quiet.

"...Come on. Let's head somewhere more private." Tomoko relaxed her arms as she seized the back of Haruki's jacket, and tugged him toward a similar direction as before, or toward the back of the marketplace perimeters. They reached a miniature Japanese garden or a petite pond with fish inside. A bamboo was by the water as it made a tapping sound every several minutes, and poured leftover raindrops into a kettle. Since it was near autumn the trees were green with many leaves.

The surrounding was like someone's backyard, or a small fenced in space with another fence beside it containing someone else's area. Haruki could see the back of the houses, as luckily there was no window peeping at them. She sat down by the water as the cat stared down into the pool watching the fish swim about. The male went beside Tomoko as he kept his mouth concealed.

"It's a long story. You have time, right?" Tomoko wondered with her voice almost as a whisper.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. They were both sitting on their knees as it easily became uncomfortable, but they tolerated it.

"There's a man, a really really sinister man that has been establishing monsters like Frames, and unleashing them on innocent people," she began. The female folded her arms as she stared at him with a frown.

"What happens-" Haruki interrupted, but she quickly continued. He gawked a little but let her speak.

"You've seen Frames, but there are different kinds of enemies. It's kind of like a game of Chess, if you get what I mean." Her head tilted a little as Haruki only nodded in reply. "All of them are lead by the king, or the man that I mentioned. The Frames are the pawns, or the weakest, but they are the most in number. Next are the Fringes, or the sneakiest monsters that like to surprise others."

She paused as the cat threw its paw into the water but immediately stopped toying around with the fish. "The most powerful and rarest ones are called Valance. Yeah it doesn't match up to the number of different types of Chess pieces, but whatever. Instead of it being a queen there's the man's secretary, or the guy that is second-in-command."

"So uh...Sorry..." Haruki stammered. He felt his normal cell phone vibrate in his pocket, but he ignored it.

"All of them are called Flounces, but each one has a different rank. They basically attack people, and when that happens they can give nightmares for a while."

"Wait, that's it?" Haruki sneered. He blinked hard as he was surprised by her words.

"No, they can also hurt you, and kill you if you're that unfortunate," Tomoko glared with her crimson eyes. "The Flounces also allow the man to see what's going on outside of where he lives, or gives him the ability to find people that would be a good addition to his army."

"Army? Is this a war or something?" the boy mumbled.

"Kind of," she chortled. "I guess his overall goal is to purify the world and make everyone like him, but it's a theory. So that's where I come in, and you if you want to."

"Hm?" Haruki watched as she inched herself closer. He blushed a little as he sensed her warm body near his.

"I have friends and items that can defeat the Flounces. However we've recently lost some members so we're recruiting a new team of people. It's really risky coming out and asking people directly because the Flounces could be anywhere listening in to our conversations," she explained while slightly smiling.

"Oh, so that's why you keep telling me to shut up?" the teenager razzed.

"Of course. So...What do you think..?" She was now on all fours with her face inches away from his. He anxiously stared at her as he felt like it was difficult to think about it right then and there.

"What do I do if I join?" he added. His legs collapsed as he spread them out, which allowed her to be directly over his body.

"You help us fight and save others from being violated," Tomoko smirked. "However...There is one problem..."

"W...What?" he gasped. She was now sitting over him as her thighs were barely touching his hip.

"You could be removed from living, or see things so differently that your everyday leisure won't be the same," she whispered. "So...Haruki...Will you join me?"

"I uh..." Haruki was trembling while feeling pinned to the ground. "I might need some time to decide. That's okay, right?" Tomoko continued beaming as her hair was falling forward.

"Sure. You can call me when you've come up with your choice," she smirked. "You'll know where to find me." The girl pressed her hands against his cheeks, and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Their eyes shut as the male on the bottom firmly blushed. When he opened his eyes she was gone, and so was the cat.

"Tomoko..." he sighed. He stayed in place and gazed up at the sky as it sluggishly turned dark with sunset.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tomoko returned to the familiar room as Ayume was there at the front door to greet her.

"How was he?" the blond asked with a giggle. She had on her own uniform, which was the same style as Tomoko's, but a shade of yellow.

"Eh," the dark-haired girl sneered. She immediately headed to the table as she sat down, and grabbed a plate of vanilla cake. Xinu was still not on her shoulder as it walked up to Ayume.

"She told him some details, but she left out the important ones," it answered.

"Did he seem interested?" Ayume wondered. She glanced at Tomoko who was currently stuffing her face with the piece of pie.

"I guess, but the way that she presented it was probably too much for the boy," it sighed. "What did you find out?"

"Oh! Oh! Look!" Ayume pointed at the couch as the creature smirked. Sitting there was three people, or two older men and a woman. The men had on black business suits as the female was wearing a deep purple jacket and a skirt. She had long brown hair with matching scarlet high-heeled shoes. Both of the males had gray hair and intense blue eyes.

"So we're just waiting on Haruki," Xinu stated. It was odd having three older members, but they were necessary for their intelligence and social skills. The cat-like creature licked its paw as Ayume went over to the adults, and began talking to them with a smile on her face. 'Heh. Tomoko told Haruki that he had a choice, but he really doesn't,' it contemplated with a grin.

* * *

><p>Haruki returned to his room as he let out a heavy sigh. Hearing about Flounces and getting another kiss from Tomoko made his time at home seem dull in comparison. He remembered about his cell phone as he opened it up to see a few text messages. All of them were from Mao either asking or telling Haruki to come home with some side jokes of course.<p>

'Would I really want to give up all of this and fight some monsters?' he wondered. 'Or would I be living normally but fight them separately?' The boy slammed his face onto the bed as the rest of his body followed with it. Now that he knew about the Flounces and all it seemed hard to forget the recent events. He also had one night remaining before Mao would supposedly do something grand for him.

The boy stared at the window to see that it was night outside, or around his usual bedtime. With Mao not bothering him he felt like hurrying to rest would be the greatest idea for now. Overall he had all of tomorrow at school to think about the club. Haruki didn't get up and felt the drowsiness engulf him as he fell right to sleep.

The next day during school Haruki felt rather sick. He had woken up several times during the night being distracted with reveries about Mao and Tomoko's club. He found it interesting that the day after he saw the girl the dreams about her didn't repeat.

The boy found himself at the end of the day already as he sensed discouragement. He was still so nervous about Mao's special night that he barely ate anything during the day. He also spent most of class thinking about his decision. The male felt like heading home, and getting the event over with in order to feel better.

When he arrived at the house and into his room Mao was already sitting on his bed with a grin on his face. "So Haruki...Are you ready?" Mao inquired with a wide smirk on his face. Haruki tossed his backpack onto the floor as he shrugged his shoulders. Outside of the bedroom door was a long and wooden hallway with dismal green walls. There were several other doors on the one side, and eventually visitors would arrive at a staircase that goes both up and down.

"I don't know. I'm kind of tired," he mumbled. "And why aren't we doing this in your room?"

"Let's try a different area. That might make things go more smoothly than usual," the male razzed. "You've been acting strangely recently."

"How so?" Haruki inquired with a raised eyebrow. His arms were by his sides as he stuffed them into his pant pockets.

"You seem less into it, you know?" the man explained. "I always end up doing everything while you yelp like a child. It's rather boring."

"Oh. I have no idea what you mean," Haruki lied while shrugging his shoulders.

"Is it becoming dull and repetitive for you already?" Mao asked as he stood up and placed his hands onto the younger male's shoulders. Haruki gazed into his eyes as they were staring at one another. The room was unlit so the overcast of the sunset made it more difficult to see as time passed on. "If it's me then-"

"No, you do it well," the other one replied with a frown on his face. He sensed the inner rage building up as all of his feelings that he had been concealing within himself were about to bubble out into an emotional explosion. He tried to calm himself down, but with Mao right on top of him it was rather challenging. "I just..."

"Tell me everything Haruki," Mao cooed while he grasped the male's face with his hands. "I don't mind the truth." Haruki took his hands out of his pockets as he immediately shoved Mao away and was by the window.

"Are you sure?" he sneered. Mao was making him feel anxious, which was causing him to swell up with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. We're tight, you know?" Mao said with his usual handsome smile across his face. The younger one then felt himself snap as he deeply glared with tight fists.

"Fine. I'm tired of being forced to sleep with you. I can't stand being in this house and at school with boys all the time. I want to leave this stupid place and live like ordinary people," Haruki growled. He saw Mao's grin turn into an even wider smirk.

"So you would give up everything that you have, and seek after a plain life like everyone else in this world?" he razzed.

"No...No...I'm sure there are others that have what we do." Haruki felt tears coming to his eyes as he felt his stomach turning with guilt. He didn't mean to extrovert like that, and especially toward his only friend.

"Heh. You'll soon shortly see that you're wrong. If you stick with me you'll feel much better," Mao whispered as he extended his arms to give the boy a hug. Just as his hands were about to touch Haruki pushed him.

"I don't want anything right now," he whined. The male backed himself into the corner as he had his back against the wall, but headed toward the door.

"Haruki...Are you scared because I made tonight into such a huge deal?" Mao wondered. "I had something really special planned for you. Something fresh and pleasing." He was mumbling as he continued beaming.

"Like what? Some object that will make you happy for teasing me? And no. I'm not frightened. I'm done being your human toy," Haruki added.

"Just stop complaining and-" Just as Mao began to speak there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in," Mr. Akao's voice sounded through the wooden surface. Haruki let out a silent gasp as luckily the nighttime atmosphere didn't let Mao see his horrified expression. If his father saw them arguing then the situation would only get worse. He attempted to relax himself as he watched the man step into the room.

"Mr. Akao, it's good to see you," Mao stated with a formal bow. The figure's presence was like an ominous aura within the petite bedroom.

"Is everything going well in here?" he questioned. His eyes went back and forth between them waiting for someone to answer.

"Haruki is probably suffering from so much studying. He's speaking nonsense," the other one uttered while putting his arms by his sides. "He refuses to participate in my special night."

"Oh really?" The gentleman's eyes then studied Haruki as he frowned a little. "What's going on, my son?" He didn't move from the doorway as both Haruki and Mao shifted themselves obverse of the bed.

"I uh..." Haruki stammered. He put his hand behind his head out of bad habit. Mao was about to speak as the parent raised his right hand to stop him.

"It's alright. I heard the entire thing." Haruki flinched as he felt his eyes widen a little. "My son is ready."

"Heh. He is for sure," Mao widely grinned. "Shall I?"

"Yes. Haruki...Everything will feel more enlightening once Mao is done with you tonight," he told the child. "Have a good one." With that the man shut the door. A moment later Haruki heard the knob to the bedroom panel fall onto the ground with a slight clang.

"What...What's going on?" Haruki wheezed.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Haruki was now apparently stuck in his room with Mao as his all-knowing father, Mr. Akao, had just departed from them. He was currently leaning against the bed as Mao was right beside him. "M...Mao?" he asked with a horrified expression on his face. The male simply looked at him with a romantic stare.

"You're going to enjoy this," he uttered. "But before I do anything...Do you still refuse to have some fun with me tonight?" His right hand was raised as he extended it as if motioning for the other one to grasp it. Haruki sensed his heart throbbing in his chest as he felt his thoughts going blank. He wasn't sure what to do now, or how huge of an impact his answer would have.

"I...I don't know..." he admitted."I'm not really in the mood. I want to be alone for a bit so I can think this through."

"Heh. It's too late for that Haruki," Mao grinned. "Like your father said you're maturing a lot faster than we expected. You're about to experience something really cool."

"What do you mean?" he wondered with a puzzled expression on his face.

"So...You've been stuck in this house since birth, right?" he began. "And when you were twelve you met me and stuff. You see...Each boy at that school and in this house undergoes training, but they don't really know it. Everyone goes through the discomfort of being treated like royalty, being pained by strange intercourse, and always being around in this place with boys. It got boring for you, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Haruki retorted with a sigh. "But...I'm still confused." Mao patted his head with his right hand and lowered it before he continued.

"When a boy realizes how mundane and dull his situation is he starts to want a change in his life, like you do right now," Mao whispered. "That's when he's considered mature enough to graduate in a way. And it can be completely fine with some people, so they stay here until death without moving on."

"So I can leave now?" Haruki asked.

"No, heh. Graduation means that you're ready to hear what the big picture is, and you move onto the next stage of the training," he coolly replied. "I'm about to show you a sneak peek, unless you're finally done declining me."

"I don't care," Haruki whined. "I find it funny though how I can simply escape by opening the window." He cracked a smile as he ran right for the opening, but Mao suddenly seized his left arm in midair.

"Haruki...Your resisting is such a turn on," Mao mumbled with pink cheeks. "It's too late to go." Suddenly his entire body turned pitch black like a shadow as his eyes became green and illuminated. Tentacle-like arms spread across his body as he was now basically a Fringe with many extensions. _"This is what you become."_

Haruki's eyes immediately widened as he was staring right at a monster similar to a Frame, but it had more arms and its shape was overall more organic. The arms were widening out as the one hand was still holding onto him. 'A...A Fringe?' Haruki remembered Tomoko's words as he sensed the phone in his pocket, but he felt too frightened to pull it out in front of Mao. Showing it to him would expose the situation to the man behind it all.

"_Even if you do manage to slip away from me I'll still be able to get you," _Mao explained. He made a slight inner moaning sound as a shockwave spread throughout Haruki's body. It was a tingling feeling but almost like someone had stepped over a carpet with socks and touched his arm. The Fringe let go as Haruki stood in the corner of the room still paralyzed with terror.

'S...So...Those monsters live here? Dangit!' He cringed as he bit his lower lip, and wondered what would happen next. The worse thing that Tomoko mentioned was death, but if he left with a nightmare he wouldn't dread it as much. The thought of being with a monster for the last few years was what caused him to hurt the most, and the fact that they were the enemy too. "You-"

Before Haruki had said the next word the arms stretched out and wrapped around Hikari's being. His wrists and ankles were now pinned down, and when he attempted to loosen himself it was to no avail.'Crud…' He gritted his teeth as Mao simply smirked, which could be faintly seen with a red line across the monster's upper body.

Suddenly Haruki gasped as what felt like a hand touched his concealed manhood. "What the heck?" he wheezed.

"_Do you like it? Once I touch my victim I can place myself into his or her clothing. It's like overwhelming pleasure, but the tedious part about it is that they can't do anything but watch," _Mao explained. _"In other words I can take someone's sock, which is in a shoe, and make my tongue fit in there in order to lick the bottom of their foot. Pretty cool, huh?" _

Haruki listened as he rolled his eyes, but wondered what would happen next. How extreme could this go? Just as he was about to open his mouth the feeling occurred again. 'Dangit, I'm hardening,' he thought while silently grunting. The licking was arousing his cock, or it was slipping over his balls. The tongue moved up and down flicking each side. It paused as Haruki could hear a faint snicker coming from the Fringe.

Next the tongue turned into a hand as it cupped his sacks, which caused him to grunt. "Nh! M…My balls…" He could feel the fingers across his skin like a usual palm, but when he glanced down there was only a bulge seeping through his pants. The hand shifted upward as it grabbed his shaft and wrapped its fingers around it, giving it a firm squeeze. Haruki loudly moaned as the hand groped it and then went up and down, making the boy's manhood increase in size and thickness.

"S…Stop…" Haruki whined. His face was completely red as he trembled and felt the first orgasm build up from within. The hand picked up a bit of agility as the male uncontrollably groaned again. 'I'm coming!' The warm hand went quickly gripping the conch while it repeatedly went up and down. 'No! I'm going to come my pants!' The embarrassment made Haruki blush even more as the scene was too overwhelming for him.

The ejaculation roared between his legs as the first shot of semen engulfed his concealed briefs, or male underwear. He let out a staggering groan as the Fringe laughed.

"_That was just round one,"_ he taunted. The hand stopped as it disappeared, and was replaced by the tongue. It licked the outside as Haruki wheezed and felt the erection continue. The tongue then licked the pinnacle of his shaft as he felt his body twitch with each single movement across his sensitive area. It felt like a mouth had suddenly emerged and was sucking on the cock as the victim threw his head back with a gasp.

"Ahhh!" he wailed while sensing the second orgasm already on its way. Suddenly another hand appeared as a finger began poking at his butt hole. He flinched as the double treatment was encouraging him to burst again. A finger then poked at the canal as it surprisingly went inside with a single thrust. The male loudly made a sound as the finger went in and out while his front was being sucked on.

'It feels…So good…' he admitted. It was much more intense than anytime before that he had sex with Mao, or other boys too. The second ejaculation was right about to burst as he panted wondering if Mao was done teasing him yet or not.

"_I'm not going to stop so early," _Mao sneered. Next the mouth in the front was gone and was replaced with the hand again. The finger went deeply into his butt as Haruki made awkward moaning sounds. The hand stopped as he felt both palms suddenly grasp his butt cheeks.

"_I think you're slick enough. Heh." _The Fringe then started bucking its body as Haruki felt something like a cock touching his butt canal.

"N…No…" Haruki felt his underwear stretching out as a shaft somehow was inside of his attire. It fiddled with the entrance a few times before plunging itself into it. Haruki let out a shriek as the shaft shoved itself into his hole, and began moving in and out at a casual pace.

"_Ohhh your stump is so hot this time, Haruki," _the Fringe grinned. What made the situation even more discomforting was that Haruki was standing up, and the clothes were tightly on his body. The shaft went a bit more briskly as it inched its way deeper into the canal.

'H…How is he doing that?' he wondered.

"_You're sucking on me. Hnnng!" _Mao bellowed. The anal intercourse continued as two of Mao's tentacle like arms swirled in front of Haruki. One undid the button to his pants as the other zipped down the opening. The piece of clothing fell to the floor, which exposed the boy's pale pair of underwear. _"This must be uncomfortable for you. Why don't we finish this on the bed? Heh." _

The shadow monster's grip went around Haruki's thighs as it momentarily lifted his entire body, which made the cock go in even more deeply, and shifted the both of them to the right side of the bed. The Fringe slowly dropped him as Haruki's hands fell forward to hold him up. His fingers quickly latched onto the blankets while he let out several moans. His covered shaft was inches away from the bed as he felt himself beginning to lean forward, or getting close to the doggy style like position.

"_Ohh yeah! I think I'm going to come soon," _Mao grunted with a slight wheeze. Haruki had been separated from his pants, as his vulnerable skin felt chilled from the temperature of the room. The bucking and humping turned into slamming and ramming, thrashing and the slipping in and out of the imitating crotch. Haruki sensed the tentacle arms grip onto his stomach as he recognized what was coming next.

"No…Stop…" Haruki whined. Mao began bucking briskly as soft groans were dropping out of his Fringe appearance.

"_I want to make you come into your undies once more," _Mao taunted with a smirk. The cock in the attire firmly bucked, as Haruki couldn't hold back the second ejaculation. _"Here it comes!" _The semen squirted from the fabric like a normal manhood, which caused Haruki to ejaculate as well. He let out a loud moan as he almost fell forward, but he still couldn't move. The hot semen enveloped his skin as his underwear was dripping with it.

"_Alright, I think it's time," _the creature announced. The underwear stopped fidgeting as the cunt had disappeared, and a tentacle was removing it, exposing Haruki's semen covered butt cheeks. A tentacle was around the Fringe's inner thighs as it was grunting loudly behind the human. A dismal thick and long cock-like image emerged as it erected toward the ceiling. Haruki stretched his legs apart as he toppled onto the bed, and felt a tentacle pin himself down.

"_This next one will turn you into a Frame and complete your graduation,"_ Mao panted. _"But if you work hard enough you can become a Fringe like me, maybe even something greater. Haruki...Here I come...Heh..." _He moved his hip back as Haruki was too fastened to budge.

'No...I don't want to...' he complained. The foggy like cock rammed into the canal as Haruki shrieked. It was larger than a normal manhood, and he sensed that the misconduct was ominous, or it meant that something really awful was about to occur. Just as the intercourse began a loud bang sounded throughout the room.

"_UWAAAAAAHHH!" _Mao screamed. Haruki pivoted to see that the monster had been shot, and was now falling to the floor. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulders as he glanced to his side to see long black hair.

"T...Tomo-" His sentence wasn't finished as a radiance briefly illuminated the room, and they both disappeared.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Haruki weakly felt himself collapse onto a soft surface as he opened up his eyes to see pink bed covers. He was still half clothed as his entire body was sweaty and sticky.

"That was really close," Tomoko whispered. He sensed her presence near his, or she was sitting on the bed beside him. "I guess I forgot to mention that each Flounce class has a different form of attacking." Haruki rolled over as he gave her an uncomfortable stare.

"Now what?" he grumpily asked. He pulled the blanket over his body as he hoped that whoever owned the bed wouldn't mind the top being dirtied.

"Hm?" she had her arms and legs crossed as she stared at him.

"So I can't go back without being turned into a Flounce?" Haruki spat. "I'm pretty much stuck on my own? What will happen to me now that that thing violated me?" He watched as Tomoko didn't budge for a minute, and then she leaned over him.

"You have us," she whispered. "And we should talk later after you're cleaned up and well rested. Plus the intercourse stopped before the Fringe was able to complete the transformation, so nothing will happen to you. It's pretty much dead at this point." Haruki felt a bit overwhelmed with her reply as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess Mao's gone, which was what I wanted, but I didn't mean for it to happen like this," he thought aloud. "He was my only friend for the last few years." Tomoko ignored his remark as she leaned in closer with her hands between his extended arms, and licked his right cheek with her wet tongue.

"Which is why you should forget about him and think about someone who is human," she mumbled with a smirk. "...Eh I've already said too much." She slipped off the bed as she went into the nearby dresser, pulled out some clothes, and threw them at him. "Once you're done napping come to the kitchen. We'll discuss it." She departed from the room as she opened up the door, went through it, and shut it behind her.

Haruki deeply exhaled as he gazed at the window for a while. It was almost sunrise as the room was lit by a pink night lamp. The walls were a light pink color, and the floor was a lavender shaded soft carpet. The dresser was in the corner as the white curtains were very still. The entire room smelled like roses, but it wasn't too strong of a scent.

'Phew. I thought she was about to...Eh...' he rolled his eyes as he immediately rolled over, and felt himself sluggishly fall to sleep.

Tomoko was already in the living room as she spotted Ayume, Xinu, and the woman sitting around the table. Ayume was the first to notice as she turned toward the girl.

"So...What happened?" she asked. Tomoko sat beside her as she frowned. The lady felt uneasy and left as she went into the kitchen to cook some more. Tomoko grasped a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies as she leaned onto her hand, which was lifted up from her elbow being on the table's smooth surface.

"I guess the Fringe that we detected was a servant of _his_, but it was apparently someone who knew Haruki," she explained. "I almost messed up again. It was like right as I got there the final blow was about to be established." She sighed as she took a bite of one of the cookies. "Haruki seems denser this time around too."

"The more that we try again the chance of something being different is likely to happen," Xinu interrupted. "The tries have never been identical."

"Yeah...I told him that I would explain about it more once he was awake," she replied. Ayume glanced at her with widened eyes.

"Ohhh. Do you think the Fringe saw you and still has a hold on Haruki?" she wondered.

"Nah. I shot it before I appeared, and since the hit was fatal it's probably mere fragments now. I liked how it went last time where Haruki said yes when we first met and clearly understood everything." She sighed again as she glanced down at the cookies.

"You'll always be disappointed if you expect something to happen. And at least everyone is here," Xinu pointed out. "We just have to gather them together and pass the training." Both Ayume and Tomoko whined as the cat-like animal chuckled. "I'm being serious. We can't waste another day."

"Bleh. I'm going to bed." Tomoko got up and headed into the other room as Ayume shrugged her shoulders while glancing at Xinu.

"Do you think they'll make it?" she wondered aloud. "At least we know the source, but getting to that point seems difficult if Haruki is as clueless as Tomoko says he is."

"He'll learn as we go. For now I suggest that you sleep too." Xinu walked to the kitchen as Ayume's cheeks blushed for a moment.

'I'm mostly concerned about Tomoko. She's close to reaching her limit.'

The hours passed as everyone got some sleep and eventually woke up for breakfast. The sunlight shone throughout the house as the luminosity was dancing across the walls. Haruki felt himself turn over as he was suddenly woken up from the movement.

'What if I'm not ready for this?' he contemplated. The boy sat up as he heeded the blanket covering up his exposed skin, which still smelled from sweat and Mao's release. He spotted the opened door as bathroom tiles were inside. The male grabbed the pile of clothes, went into the area, washed up, got changed, and returned to the room. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and matching shoes.

A black tie went around his neck as he held onto his old clothes, and tossed them into the trash can in the corner of the room. He felt like he was getting himself into something completely different, or the only thing that he had left at the old house was his father. He kind of missed being in the library though, but he would have to learn to go without it.

The teenager exited the room and entered what looked like a long hallway. On both sides were darkened windows with plants growing with various flowers. The path looked like it curved, but he felt like he was heading in an incorrect direction. He stepped into it as he could see bushes through the glass, but it was difficult to see.

"It's okay," a voice interrupted. "Did you wander off?" He pivoted to see a girl behind him with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. She had long violet hair and yellow eyes. Her uniform was lavender, or similar to Ayume's and Tomoko's. In her hair was a silver hairclip in the shape of a flower, which went over her left ear. Her hair also looked like the shape of cat ears.

"Yeah," Haruki retorted. "My life is completely hectic right now thanks to all of you." He frowned as his eyes narrowed and stared straight into hers. She walked over to his right side as she pressed her hands against the glass, and didn't look at him.

"I felt that way too," she whispered. "But after a while when you get used to it you'll feel better." Outside two birds flew by as she released a soft giggle from her mouth. "You're joining our club right?" She let go of the window and faced him with her hands by her sides.

"I guess. I was kind of forced to," he sighed. She was five feet three inches high and appeared to be around the age of fifteen. "And it's getting annoying how everyone keeps telling me that it will improve."

"Heh. Do you think we're lying?" the girl wondered. She widely smirked as she stepped on her toes for a moment and fell back short.

"No," he admitted. He shoo his head as he opened his mouth again. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior. My name is Haruki."

"Hehe. I'm Chisuzu. It's nice to meet you," she said with a slight bow. When she moved the sound of bells could be heard from her outfit. "Do you know the purpose of the club, Haruki?"

"A bit. It's basically to defeat some dude that's controlling the Flounces right?" he asked.

"Yes but there's more to that," Chisuzu chortled. "Anyway you better head back. You don't want to keep everyone waiting." She then stood behind him and slammed both of her hands onto his back. The female shoved him toward the door that he came through as he was cursing beneath his breath. They arrived in the living room as everyone else was there.

"Haruki you're late!" Tomoko snapped. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at him. "Whatever. Hurry up and sit down." Haruki and the other one sat at two chairs. It was basically two couches put together and Tomoko standing up. Sitting next to Chisuzu was Ayume. On the other couch were the three elderly figures.

"So now that you're all with us we're moving you onto training," she began with her arms folded. "It's a skill test that will help you decide on which weapon or talent to use."

"It's not that hard," Ayume squeaked. She shut her mouth as Tomoko continued.

"After that we'll head onto our first mission. The three of you-" she said as she stared at the three older figures in the room. "You'll stay here and carry on with your orders. The rest of you-" her eyes met with Haruki as she frowned. "You're coming with me, right now."

"Yes!" Chisuzu beamed. Ayume giggled as Haruki continued slouching with his arms folded across his chest. The three of them then stood up as they followed Tomoko into a different room, which contained a black table with four leather chairs on both sides. Tomoko stood at the front of the room as the three of them sat down, and Xinu jumped onto the surface before licking itself.

"Does anyone still have any questions?" she wondered as she slipped her right hand onto the table for support.

"I…I do…" Haruki admitted. Tomoko immediately sighed as she pointed at Ayume.

"Can you take over for me? I have to tell the others something," she asked.

"Sure." They all watched as Tomoko departed from the dimmed room, which was about ten feet wide and twenty feet long. The door shut as Haruki glanced around seeing the plain white walls and the continuous pink carpet, but it was a shade of maroon. The blond stepped up to the front as she chortled. He had his arms crossed again as Chisuzu had her hands in her lap.

"So Haruki, what questions do you have?" she razzed. The cat-like creature left as it leapt onto the floor, and disappeared. Haruki ignored Xinu and growled beneath his breath.

"I know we're after some monsters, but I barely know anything about the club, and about you girls," he answered. "And why are there old people here?" Ayume snickered as she smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"We're teenagers with special abilities that defeat the Flounces," she cooed. "The three agents help with intelligence because they are way more mature, and plus they can't move around as much. We each have a different skill, and uh…" Chisuzu shook her head as Ayume paused. "Was that helpful?"

"I guess." Haruki rolled his eyes as he stared at the table's reflective surface for a while. 'So it's like one of those cartoon shows where some girls in cute outfits battle the monsters. But what's the point? And why does everyone seem suspicious?'

"If that's it then we'll head to the training grounds," she mumbled.

"I think it's more like only Haruki will need it," Chisuzu pointed out. "We all have our forte already."

"Forte?" the male repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! A forte is the type of element and weapon that each individual has," Ayume added. "But instead of the usual fire, water, whatever it's more like colors. Together we form the rainbow. Hehe!"

"Like mine is purple," Chisuzu piped in. Ayume was obviously yellow with the blond hair. Tomoko was red, but there were several colors missing of orange, green, and blue.

"So when we combine something silly happens?" Haruki muttered sarcastically. "Anyway if we need to go then I'm ready." He stood up as Ayume was still chortling to herself.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Haruki and the others were at the front door as Tomoko stood at the front. Chisuzu and Ayume were there too. The elderly were in a different room somewhere within the structure.

"Listen up Haruki. This is extremely important," Tomoko sneered with her arms folded and a stern look on her face. The boy had his right hand in his pant pockets as he frowned while gazing at her. "We're about to enter an area that might look real, but it's not. You're basically doing a forte rummage."

"So I'll be in a place that I think really exists, but everything is an illusion?" he asked.

"Correct. You're basically exploring until your ability emerges," Chisuzu answered with her hands behind her back. "It's not that hard."

"Are you ready?" Ayume implored. She stood right by him as she put her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Whatever." He wasn't sure whether they were joking or not since they kept saying how it wasn't hard, but at the same time Tomoko was treating it like a huge deal.

"Okay. Step through this door." Tomoko and the others backed up a little as the male stood obverse of the door with both arms by his sides. He was still feeling Ayume's gentle touch tingling across his skin, but it disappeared a moment later. He deeply exhaled as he grasped the knob, turned it, and walked forward.

Everything turned white as the girls evaporated, and it was only him in what appeared to be a sunny day. 'This is odd.' Haruki glanced around to find a massive bridge ahead of him. It was black as it went over a small body of water. Some seagulls flew overhead as he could hear them. The wind and all of his surroundings felt realistic, but with the warning in mind he ignored the scenery and walked forward.

It was shortly sunset as the tide of the water lowered, and he was halfway across the bridge, which had a petite sidewalk across of it beside a bunch of passing vehicles. 'So why didn't they explain what this is?' he thought to himself. He disliked being shoved into a certain situation without full details about it first. The bridge ended as he was entering a plaza of some sort, and the sky was nearly dark.

The path was now in the mix of pale stones that led to a giant area with a fountain on the side. It was flowing with water as a blue light was in the center of it, or it looked like the substance was illuminating. The darkness of the sky made it brighter as he glanced up ahead to see a mall entrance. Some people were heading into it as he followed.

Once he entered the mall the shops and the noise of the people enveloped him. It was like the regular shopping center that he went to several times with Mao in the more city-like area near his neighborhood. The windows of the stores had various items in them, in which he somewhat forgot where he was and stared at some of them for a while. 'Why is it changing so much?' he contemplated. Haruki was really trying to figure out if any of the places had anything to do with one another.

He entered the main area of the mall as he was somehow on the second floor, and he could see the bottom level through the glass railings. There were different signs and billboards on center pieces that had words, but they were kind of blurry. Some people passed the boy as he looked up to see the windows, which showed that it was already almost sunrise.

The area was basically a path with stores on both sides, which had doors that entered into the private shops. Some had glass windows filled with displays, and others had only a sign with a door into secret rooms. He could smell soft pretzels and some chocolate as he sensed his stomach growling from the delicious scent.

Haruki went toward the escalator to head down as the horizon changed, and this time to the downstairs of a library. It was a wide room with white walls and shelves. There was a help desk nearby, but he ignored it. On the right were the restrooms as he could only see one for men. Around the corner were more books as he saw a rainbow of colored covers, some books being old, and some new.

He found some stairs as he decided to take them, in which he was back at the mall, but in some tucked away corner. It looked like there was a restaurant to his right through an aquamarine colored door, and some plastic pale tables and chairs to the left. The grand windows showed that it was daytime again. Just as he opened his mouth he spotted a girl running toward the windows, but turning into a dismal hallway that was difficult to see from his angle.

"Hello?" Haruki was surprised that he spoke aloud since there was no reason to talk. He continued sauntering and somehow was now downstairs looking up to see where he was just standing. Basically he was in a small area with some bushes, and above his head he could see the various floors of the mall. The corner with the restaurant door was lit, and the path seemed to continue to more fast food stores.

Haruki groaned as he was beginning to feel bored from the constantly changing atmosphere. A fountain was on the right of the plants as it was like a transparent wall with water calmly streaming down it. He heard some giggling as he spotted the girl again, who was standing next to the garden-like arrangement of spiraling plants and giant leaves. She had orange hair that was short and curly. Her eyes were concealed by her bangs, and she was wearing the same uniform as the other girls, but it was a ginger-like color, or similar to her hair.

"What?" he growled. She was staring at him as she continued laughing, which was annoying to him. The female began going toward him as she extended her arms forward, went up to him, and placed her hands around his neck. She was about five feet and five inches tall, or almost the same height as him. "H…Huh?"

Haruki gawked as the figure smirked, and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the lips. He had somehow backed himself up against a wall, in which her right leg was between his thighs. Her hands shifted downward, the left one slipping beneath his shirt, the other reaching for the lump between his legs. He flinched as the fingers pressed firmly against his clothed manhood, in which the touch was rather pleasurable.

Suddenly the location altered as he spotted himself in the library at his house. 'I'm…Home?' His familiar bookshelf was there to his right as his favorite novel with an emerald colored cover was sticking out from the shelf. The girl was gone as Haruki still felt rather teased. When he was about to walk over to grab the loose item everything went white, and a moment later he had returned to the club building, or the room where the girls were.

"You're back," Chisuzu said with a squeal. Tomoko and Ayume went up to him as he sighed.

"I still don't get the point of all that," he complained. "And you could have told me what it all meant ahead of time, too." The male crossed his arms as Tomoko stood directly in front of him.

"You probably visited different areas, and saw something special that you own, right?" she questioned. "What did you see before the girl appeared?"

"What?" Haruki tried to remember what he just saw, which was making him rather frisky because of the girl's misconduct, but he could still picture it all. "Oh uh…I saw some plants in a mall. She appeared, and then I was at home. I saw my favorite book, but when I went to get it I was back here. Is that helpful?" He was rather confused as to why he was so frustrated about it. Deep down he sensed the sorrow of being away from home, and how he missed his father.

"Plants, so they were green?" Ayume added while glancing at Tomoko, who was leaning on her right leg with a puzzled expression.

"Do you all see the same girl?" Haruki interrupted.

"First off, no, that girl is one of us," the dark haired girl retorted. "Second, you must be green. Anyway, why don't you head to your room and get changed? We're about to leave for our first mission."

"Alright," Haruki nodded with a lamenting sigh. He was feeling drowsy and somewhat warm between his legs. He stepped into the hallway as he entered the first door on the right, or his assigned room. He shut the door and sat on the bed as he noticed the pile of clothes on the corner. He picked up the shirt to see more items beneath it.

'Oh…' When he laid out the attire across the bed he stared at a light green uniform, which looked like what he had on with the exception of the color. Beside that was his outfit from his house, or the school clothes that he was wearing when Tomoko saved him from Mao. The pants were missing, but the jacket and shirt were there. There was also a hand gun that was silver, with a hint of hazel to it. He then sat on the edge of the bed, glanced down, and moaned.

Even though the girl was part of the exercise he sensed his body roaring with inclination, or urging him to touch. Haruki had his hands on his thighs as he felt his heart racing, or uneasiness engulfing him. Just as he was about to move his hand someone entered the room. It was Tomoko as he frowned.

"What do you want now?" he spat. The female stood in the doorway as she stomped her right foot.

"You're supposed to be changed. What's taking you so long?" she razzed.

"I uh…" Haruki felt his cheeks blushing as he wasn't sure how to answer that. "I just got here you know!" The girl shut the door, walked over, and sat on the bed beside him.

"Haruki," she uttered. "What did you see at the end? What was your special item?" Her eyes widened a little as she seemed calm, or her emotions had quickly changed to concern.

"Why do you care? It was my favorite book," he replied.

"At your house?" Tomoko added. The male nodded his head as she frowned.

"I'm tired of you girls hiding stuff from me. Why can't you tell me what's going on?" he bellowed.

"If we tell you everything you might not understand any of it and get yourself killed," she whispered. "That's why we have been telling you things in bits."

"It's getting irritating," he whined. She then placed her right hand onto his left thigh as he cringed a little.

"Your book has to do with your forte," she continued. "It's like a part of your being is in it."

"So what does it do?" Haruki inhaled.

"Nothing. It sits there," she chuckled. "No, the most important piece of information that you got from the trip was the color. Everything else was unnecessary."

"Why did it take so long then?" Haruki yawned as he placed his right hand over his mouth for a moment. "What a waste of time."

"It lasts fives minutes. Anyway…That's not why I'm here," she explained. "I know that most of what we say seems overwhelming, but we're almost done telling you about us. We're about to head out and defeat one of the Valances. If we do that then some of the Flounces in that area will also disappear."

"Eh, all right. Just give me a few minutes," he told her. She stood up and departed from the room as she shut the door behind her. The boy glanced down, but the feeling had fled before he did anything else. He got up and started taking off his jacket as he frowned.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

The group entered the woods near the marketplace that Haruki was familiar with, but they were so far into it that he had no idea how close he was to his house. Nothing had happened yet, so it was basically like a hike in the woods with trees all over the place. Tomoko warned them ahead of time to look out for Flounces, but none of them had appeared yet.

Haruki panted as they were doing more walking than he was used to, and Tomoko was going briskly at the front of them. Chisuzu, Ayume, and Xinu were also there. The elderly people had stayed behind.

"How much farther?" he whined. Tomoko was focused and staring at her phone, or an item identical to the one that Haruki had received from her. The sky was surprisingly overcast, which made the forest seem more dismal than usual. There were some animals around, in which they made various noises sometimes. The male wondered if Flounces made clamors at all, but he didn't feel like talking since Tomoko kept telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly everything went quiet as the female in front stopped walking. Chisuzu and Ayume immediately went up to her as Haruki joined them.

"I think there's some Frames nearby," Ayume muttered. Tomoko nodded as Chisuzu anxiously whined.

"Aw! Why now?" she quietly wailed. The black haired girl then put her hands on her hips with a growl on her face.

"We're about to fight a Valance. Of course there will be other types of Flounces around," the female scolded.

"Does anyone else hear water?" Haruki interrupted. They were standing in the circle as Chisuzu fell over onto her knees and was squatting in the center of them. They all glanced about and also could heed the faint remedy of a nearby stream.

"Oh…" Tomoko began walking as she motioned for them to follow her. They went toward some trees with more moss along the sides, as up ahead was the body of the transparent fluid. It went to the right as they pursued after it, still not saying anything to one another. The ground suddenly turned into an incline as they sensed themselves heading upward. Their pants grew heavy, as it became more difficult to saunter from the uphill climb.

Eventually they reached a clearing as some massive silver rocks with the stream flowing down it were in view. Around the miniature river was some grass, which changed into the forest. The cloudy sky was still over them, as luckily it wasn't raining yet. Surprisingly a loud sound of water started flowing as they studied the stream wondering what was going on.

"Huh? What's that?" Chisuzu gasped. They were in a circle again as they saw it. Up ahead was a circular area of rocks and the water, in which some of the water was beginning to rise. The wall of the substance blocked the entrance to the concealed path as it rose to about thirty feet in the air. The group felt disappointed as they watched in horror, the trip coming to a halt.

"Now what?" Haruki asked while standing behind the other three girls. Xinu was atop Tomoko's right shoulder, as she didn't budge for a while. The other two girls sat down on some rocks as they felt the relief in their legs already enveloping them. The girl finally pivoted after a few minutes as she shook her head.

"I've seen this before. There's no way around it except to wait for it to fall again," she explained.

"How long will that take?" Chisuzu wondered while looking up from the ground.

"Several minutes, maybe an hour. It varies," Ayume answered while standing near the structure of water. She went up to Tomoko's side to whisper into her ear. "I don't like this. We could be attacked while we wait." Tomoko turned to her and sighed.

"Each time that we've done this though nothing happened," the female uttered in return to her. "You've seen it before. We should take this moment to rest."

"Y…Yeah…" Ayume nodded. She faced Chisuzu and Haruki as she opened her mouth. "You two…You should take a break for now. We might have a battle on our hands once it clears up."

"Sure," Haruki shrugged his shoulders with a heavy breath coming out of his mouth for a moment. Chisuzu didn't move as she took out her weapon and fiddled with it. 'I guess now would be a good time to talk to her.' The male stood up as he went over to Tomoko, and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "Hey. Do you have a moment?"

"What?" Tomoko sneered. Xinu jumped down from her shoulder as she glared at him. Ayume sat beside the other girl and stroked Xinu's fur with her right hand.

"Remember how you told me that everyone has a special item, like mine is my favorite book? What is yours?" he wondered.

"Eh, why do you want to know?" the girl growled with narrowed eyes. He opened his mouth, but let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess to pass the time, and to learn more about you," Haruki explained. He shrugged his shoulders as they stood several feet away from the other two girls.

"It's pointless to talk about that kind of stuff," she sneered. "It's not like we're on a picnic, and we're about to enter an intense battle." The female folded her arms and shifted herself away as his hand fell to his side.

"Aw, come on. Chisuzu and Ayume are here if some Flounces attack," the boy suggested. He was confused as to why she was suddenly so withdrawn from him. Suddenly Tomoko grabbed his right hand and pulled him into the woods or about ten feet from the ledge of water.

"Fine I'll tell you, but I still feel like this is the wrong time to discuss this." They were inches apart as she had her arms by her sides, and so did he. "Remember that area we went to with the pond? It looked like someone's backyard."

"Yeah…I think…" Haruki retorted with bewilderment in his voice. That was when she told him about the different types of Flounces, but he wasn't really paying attention to where they were at the time.

"Mine is the cherry blossom tree," she said with a slight blush in her cheeks, but she was still frowning. "It only blooms in the spring, but I still feel it during the other seasons."

"Oh. Do you visit it often?" he inquired. Tomoko went silent as the rush of the water faded.

"I'll answer that later. Come on," she told him. They returned to the area with the wall of water, but it was gone.

"It dropped a moment ago," Ayume reported to Tomoko. The four of them stood by it, as the path was open again.

"Okay, everyone, get ready. The Flounces are probably waiting for us on the other side," she uttered. She went first as Chisuzu went behind her, followed by Ayume and then Haruki. The stream flowed upward as they spotted a figure in the woods up ahead, in which the area was becoming more dismal as if it was night. They reached a house that looked rather fancy, but it was abandoned.

The front was covered with bricks and vines, and the windows were still intact. The structure was about thirty feet high and fifty feet wide, or almost the size of a normal house. Some shadows moved around as Chisuzu whimpered.

"They're here…" she whispered. They went closer to the house as they surrounded the front door, in which Tomoko extended her right hand and opened it. Haruki watched as the three girls entered into the dark room while biting his lip. He was about to enter the unknown.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The four of them stepped into the main foyer of the house, or a lobby like area with pale columns and slick wooden floors. On the left and right were massive rooms that included windows looking to the outside woods. Up ahead was a hallway as Xinu sauntered in the lead toward the kitchen area.

"This place looks like a vacation home," Ayume noticed. "But where did the people go?"

"They most likely were taken over, or maybe they left beforehand," Tomoko answered. "Hopefully the latter." The kitchen area was a wide room that had a transparent door that went onto a porch. Haruki heeded the basement door as he walked toward it.

"What are we looking for?" he wondered aloud. He sensed something ominous and eerie like a presence coming from downstairs.

"The Valance of course," Chisuzu giggled. "I'm still surprised that we haven't seen anything yet though." Her hands were on her chest as she seemed extremely uneasy, but she was still cheerful. Ayume went in front of Haruki and opened up the door.

"I think we should try here." The basement door opened up as a dim hallway was exposed, and pale stairs went downward. They all went across them, as it appeared to be pale carpeted flooring with white walls. Tomoko was in the lead as Haruki was right behind her.

They went around the corner to see a long hallway. On the left side were several wooden bookshelves filled with books, and dimly lit lanterns above those. On the right were wide and massive transparent windows looking out at the backyard.

"Be careful," Tomoko warned. Suddenly a faint laugh could be heard as they spotted it. In the backyard, or about fifty feet away from the house, was a figure. "That must be it, the Valance." The four of them got out their guns as behind Haruki was Chisuzu followed by Ayume.

"_I saw you children coming," _it spoke. The outside was dark from the nighttime sky, and the backyard was basically a slight hill that led into some trees. _"Let's see if you can handle my comrades." _Just as it raised its arms a bunch of shadows went dancing across the yard, away from it and toward the humans in the basement. Tomoko spotted the door up ahead as she swiftly turned toward the others.

"Haruki, hurry up and head onto the balcony. Defeat any Flounces that go near the house. The rest of you stay here and make sure that nothing happens to this place," she quickly ordered.

"O…Okay…" Haruki followed her as they went out the door, which was transparent as well, and up ahead were some stairs made of big smooth bricks. Tomoko went toward the enemy as he gritted his teeth. 'Ugh. It's my first time using this thing and she expects me to use it like an expert.' The male ran up the stairs and found himself on a porch, or flooring with the same brick.

There was a ledge with white fencing around it, and some matching wooden chairs and a table near the edge. About twenty feet from there was another door leading to the main part of the house. The Frames emerged and cackled as they began surrounding him. "Oh great…"

Back inside the basement Chisuzu and Ayume stood there with their weapons out sticking close together waiting for something to happen. Just as the blond opened her mouth a few monsters slipped through the windows, and encircled them.

"Oh no! They're Fringes!" Ayume gasped. Their eyes widened as the creatures extended several tentacle arms, and were ready to grab them both with them. Two were behind Ayume, or near the stairs, and one was next to the other girl. Chisuzu began shooting as purple bursts went out from her gun, and toward the Fringe. It swiftly moved toward the right as it dodged her attack.

"Ah!" she gawked. Ayume missed as well as the enemies kept evasive and somehow managed to not get hit. Ayume finally blasted the one on the right as it was down to two. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Ayume smiled but for a moment. Suddenly while they weren't looking several tentacle arms were outstretched above them. They came down and gripped their wrists, ankles, and necks. "This isn't good." They both felt the shock tingle across their body as their clothes were now one with the Fringes. "Try to take off your clothes."

"What?" Chisuzu shrieked. "We're in public!" She tried squirming as her hands were being pulled away from her body.

"Yeah but if we don't have clothes on they can't tease us." Ayume heard one of them chortle as something suddenly groped her chest. "N…No…" She blushed as it felt like two hands had formed beneath her bra, and grabbed her bosom. Chisuzu sensed wetness in her concealed panties as she let out a yelp.

"Ayume! T…They're licking me!" she whined with tiny tears forming in her eyes. "I'm a virgin! Make them stop!" The partner was already frisky, but trying to fight off the pleasurable want. The hands repeated several times as Chisuzu felt the same hand-like motions in her clothes. Their inner thighs were being licked as both of them blushed.

"Try shooting," Ayume wheezed. She let out a slight moan as it felt like a finger was slipping in and out of her butt and pussy. 'I…I need this anyway but…Not with a Fringe.' She could hear Chisuzu whimpering behind her as she felt her defenses beginning to fade.

Her panties formed into a cock as it touched her pussy, and rubbed it several times. She let out a groan as it inserted itself into her, and moved in and out. Her attire was bulging as the intercourse continued, or the fake cunt shoved and rammed itself in and out of her walls. She was losing control of herself as the penetrating attire went deeply inside.

Chisuzu on the other hand was whining and wailing like a little girl getting her candy taken away. The tongue kept licking her entrance as it was driving her nuts, or she didn't want it at all. "Make it stop!" she cried. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt it pushing itself in, and something firm pressing against it as well.

Tomoko was on the lawn as she took out her gun, which transformed into a scythe that was about eight feet long and contained a crimson handle of ten feet and an inch wide. She yelled as she scurried toward the man and jumped into the air. Xinu was by her side as it flew and spread out its miniature wings into a span of about five feet.

"_You think you can do this alone?" _the Valance questioned. It was basically a shadow of ten feet with many tentacle-like arms extended, and some with claws like long fingernails. Some Frames emerged from the bottom of it as they began encircling her, in which she sliced through them with a flick of the scythe in her hands.

"I guess we'll see," Tomoko smirked. She was hoping that she could take on the Valance herself while the others keep the Flounces from leaving the area, but the creature was spewing enemies like crazy. She jumped off a tree and went to hit its head as it dodged.

"_You missed." _The female landed on the ground as she gritted her teeth.

'This is much more difficult than before,' she thought. 'Somehow these Flounces can see our moves and can easily maneuver them.'

"Tomoko!" Xinu yelled. She let off a nod as the cat-like animal lit up with an illuminating light. It transformed into something as it went across the air like the wind, and the Valance was struck.

"_Ah! What the-?"_ The monster was confused as a male joined Tomoko's side. He was in the same uniform as Haruki, except it was a shade of sapphire blue. His hair was spiky like cat ears and was midnight blue. A long black scarf was around his neck as it flew about.

"It's good to see you," Tomoko smiled. Xinu was in human form as he beamed, his fangs showing on his bottom lip. In his hands were tiny silver blades, or knives that were super sharp.

"Yeah. We can't fail this time. Oh and she's on her way," he told her. They were standing side by side as Tomoko felt like she was seeing an old friend.

"Hm. Then let's beat this thing," she growled. "She can help the others I guess." Tomoko and Xinu looked at the Valance as its head was spitting out shards of itself while shrieking in agony.

"If we beat the Valance then we won't have to worry about them." The male looked like he was in his mid twenties, and he was about five feet seven inches tall. She gripped her scythe as she aimed for its legs, and Xinu went for its head again.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Haruki was still on the roof as he was entirely surrounded by the Frames. Two Fringes were there as one was directly behind him and the other was holding him down onto the ground. The male's pants were off completely as a pool of semen was beneath his erect manhood.

"S…Stop…" Haruki ordered while moaning. His gun was in his right hand as both of his wrists were wrapped with shadow-like tentacles and pinned onto the bricks below. He was on his knees as a few of the arms of the Fringe were in his butt, briskly ramming and firmly penetrating him. Two other arms were around his cock as they squeezed it as if milking a cow. He could barely move as everything was fading, and he had lost the desire to move.

Haruki sensed that he didn't have a lot of time left before the Fringe would take out its own shaft and use it on him like Mao did. He could hear Tomoko hollering from the yard as another voice was with her, and the Valance was screaming out in discomfort. He wasn't sure how Chisuzu and Ayume were doing.

The male felt himself about to ejaculate again as the orgasm rumbled through him. The constant teasing of his butt and his manhood was too overwhelming for him. The Frames were around him chuckling and watching in delight. Suddenly he heard a burst as some of the Frames shrilled and disappeared.

"W…What?" He glanced up a little to see someone there shooting at the Flounces with an orange gun. The Fringes around him trembled a little as they could sense the figure coming closer.

"Oh, come on! You're such a wimp," a voice yelled across the porch. The Fringe was blocking his view as he felt footsteps inching closer. When he could finally see between its legs there was the same female with the orange hair from his dream.

"I…It's her…" Haruki muttered between grunts. The hand gripping him squeezed and shifted firmly as semen shot out from between his legs, but it didn't stop there as the next orgasm was already building up. The girl had long orange hair with cat ear-like hair atop her head. Her eyes were a piercing crimson as her orange uniform was tightly on her body. She stood over the boy as she smirked.

"Haruki, wasn't it?" The girl was right beside the Fringe, as it seemed to not notice her standing right beside it.

"Y…Yeah…" he uttered with red cheeks. The tentacle inside of him went in deeply as he loudly moaned.

"How does it feel?" she asked with her arms folded. The girl kneeled down as her knees were eye level with his head.

"C…Careful…They'll get you…" he cautioned. He felt her right hand on his cheek as he felt really uneasy with her being right there witnessing him getting violated.

"Heh. They can't see me," she told him coolly. His head was raised as a grunt spewed from his mouth as he ejaculated once more. The tentacles felt like they were reaching their limit, or the Fringe was ready to change him. "I'll tell you a secret. Sex is what restores our energy. So once you run out then you have to be with someone. Isn't that interesting?"

"W…What?" Haruki wheezed. He couldn't stand the intercourse for much longer as her words were difficult to understand with the creatures fracturing him at the same time.

"Don't worry. You'll get it in a moment. Oh, I'll only say this once," the female uttered. She took her left-hand index finger and placed it into the sticky substance as she gave herself a lick. "My name is Masako." She gave him a peck on the lips as her tongue immediately fondled with his. Masako pulled away as she widely grinned.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Haruki lightly coughed. She was standing there with her weapon in her right hand, but nothing happened. The male sensed another orgasm rumbling through him as he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. It was embarrassing with the girl being there watching him.

"You don't feel it?" Masako inquired with her head tilted a little. "That sensational pleasure tingling through your body? Doesn't it feel so good, Haruki?" He shook his head as he loudly groaned, and the pale substance shot out from his cock. The Fringe's shaft was emerging behind him as it probed his canal.

"N…No…" He felt it enter his butt as it was rather thick and tight fitting. Haruki lamented as it rammed into him, and was moving in and out at a leisurely pace. Masako sighed and aimed her gun at that Fringe, in which it disappeared from a blast of her gun. "I…I can't take it much longer, Masako…Come on…"

"Not yet. You have to be patient," the lass retorted. She had her arms folded as the Fringe let go, and got behind him, but immediately grasped his private parts and stuck a tentacle arm into him. He yelped as he could finally move his arms, but he was too exhausted to go anywhere.

Suddenly he felt arousal as he wanted the Fringe to continue, but her being there was still making him uneasy. 'Am I giving in…?' he thought. 'I…I actually want more…' The male panted as he felt his body being eager for the hand in him to go in further and harder.

"That's it," Masako smiled. Haruki felt the orgasm coming as a tentacle hand tugged on his balls several times. The arms moved briskly and firmly as he moaned and groaned.

"I'm coming!" the male exclaimed. He sat up on his knees as his right hand joined with the Fringe and groped himself. The girl disappeared as he didn't notice, and felt like he had some additional strength. "I'm coming! Nh!" He widened his legs a little as the tentacle inside of him went upward, and thrashed firmly. The orgasm trembled through him as he released some more semen, but more than usual.

"Whoa…" Haruki quickly pulled the gun off the ground, and turned his body to face the Fringe. It was preparing for the next phase as it evaporated from his surprising shot. The teenager loudly breathed as he felt sticky and hot all over. His pants were a few feet away as he took them and put them back on. 'She was right. I feel better.'

Chisuzu and Ayume were both on the floor as their butts were in the air, and the Fringes were right behind them. Their hands were on the wall as they were blushing with shut eyes and moans coming out of their mouths.

"Ay…Ayume…" Chisuzu groaned. "I feel warm all over…" She had her legs apart as the underwear cock was still humping her, and a cloth finger was penetrating her butt. The blond couldn't reply, as she felt willing to let the monster enter her, filling her insides and causing her to come several times.

Masako walked through the door as she spotted them both in the hallway. "Pfft. You two sure gave in quickly," she mumbled. Ayume had what looked like to be hands all over her chest and a bulge causing her panties to sway in and out of her skirt.

"M…Masako…" Chisuzu wailed. She recognized the voice and hoped that she was there to stop the discomfort. The orange haired girl shot at both Fringes as they disappeared, and both girls sighed in relief. Ayume didn't move as the other one did.

"Where's Tomoko?" the female asked. She had her arms crossed as she heard the figure from the backyard. "Never mind." She went through the door and ran across the grass, reaching Tomoko and Xinu within a minute.

"Hey Masako," the male called out. Frames surrounded him as the Valance was knocking around Tomoko. Haruki and the two girls joined up with them a moment later as all three of them were sweaty and adhesive.

"Good, we're all here," Ayume replied.

"Wait, who's that?" Haruki asked. He looked to see Xinu throwing knives around, but he didn't recognize him. Eventually it was just the Valance remaining as it hissed.

"_I won't go that easily."_ It slammed several tentacle arms in Masako's direction as she vanished.

"Where did she go?" the green haired male wondered.

"Most likely back to the house," Chisuzu giggled. "She was only here to help for a bit." Suddenly tentacle arms grabbed the three of them as they were flung into the air.

"Not again!" he angrily yelled. He tried shooting as he kept missing from his body being moved around a lot. Tomoko had scratches across her body as some of her clothes were torn. Frames appeared as they floated about, and began attacking the others. They were like fruit flies, or difficult to get rid of. Haruki could see beams of light shooting everywhere as the girls were trying to stop them from spreading. He finally felt like he had a good chance as he charged his gun, and a huge blast went toward the Valance.

"You're dead!" Tomoko screamed. She gave her scythe a huge swing as it cut right through the Valance. A bunch of rose petals blossomed in the air as they encircled the Valance, and began cutting through it. The monster shrieked, as it was no more as the petals fell like snow.

The two girls and guys fell to the ground as Tomoko also went and was gone. "Where did she go?" Haruki wondered. Xinu quickly turned back into the cat like form as it too exited the area. The two girls glanced around as the field and house became still like normal. The sky lit up as the sunlight penetrated their eyes.

"That was easy," Chisuzu joked. "Anyway, Haruki, Ayume, let's head back." The three of them joined hands as they departed from the backyard.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Ayume, Chisuzu, and Haruki showered and got changed, as the events at the house seemed to have been a memory by then. They went to their rooms as Ayume exited her bed and went into the kitchen to make her some tea. The elderly people weren't there as she assumed them to be somewhere else in the building. Suddenly a door opened up as Ayume peered her head around the corner to see Haruki sauntering toward her.

"Hey," he mumbled with his right hand behind his head. He sat across the table from her as he let out a yawn. He had just awoken from a short nap, as he was unable to sleep from something that was bothering him.

"Yo. Did you rest well?" the blond asked. She took a sip of the tea in her hands as he shook his head.

"When we were at the house something happened, and I can't stop thinking about it," he admitted. He rested both of his hands onto his thighs as he was currently sitting on his knees.

"What?" the girl tilted her head a little as her eyebrows raised a little in concern. "That sure was intense, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't that," Haruki retorted with narrowed eyes. "Masako, I think her name was, she was…Different…"

"Oh ho ho," Ayume chortled while putting the cup onto the petite pale plate that was sitting on the wooden table. "Yeah, she's a huge tease." Her cheeks lit up a bit as she kept her mouth open.

"Masako told me that she can't be seen by Flounces. Why is that?" he wondered. "And a tease?" He crossed his arms as he made a serious expression.

"We each have a special ability," Ayume answered. "Our guns can turn into different weapons. Like Tomoko had a scythe. So Masako can make herself transparent to the enemy." She took a bite of a cookie as her legs trembled beneath her from sitting so long. "She's probably the least innocent, if you understand what I mean."

"Not really." Haruki remembered how Masako told him about sex being their energy boost, but he didn't feel like talking about that. What if Ayume didn't know, or if she did then it would be pointless to repeat. "So what now? What's next to do?"

"Hm…" Ayume put her right index finger onto her chin as she thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Tomoko still hasn't returned, so she's probably scouting the house to make sure that we got all of the Flounces. In general we're preparing for the final battle, coming up with a strategy to infiltrate the Flounce headquarters, and take out the leader."

"Wait, so you know where it is?" he inquired. The female shook her head.

"That's what the old folks are working on. They're using a navigation system to track the Flounces and see if they can pinpoint where they are coming from," Ayume explained. "I have a feeling they're really close to figuring it out. So in the meantime it's best if we rest. I'm sure the fight with the Valance was very draining."

"Eh, fine, I think I'll go back to my room," Haruki interrupted. He felt like there was nothing to do but wait, or in other words sleep until someone told him to do something. He stood up and walked over to the main room as Ayume giggled to herself.

"Alright. I'm sure we'll be out by tomorrow." He was already in his room as she heeded the sound of his door shutting. She let out a heavy sigh, as it was just she by the table. 'He's becoming impatient.' A moment later there was a thump as she looked to see Tomoko in the main room. Haruki's door opened up a crack as a sign of he was on his bed about to slumber.

"Hey. What took you so long?" the lass wondered. Tomoko didn't reply as she was heavily panting, and her cheeks were rosy pink. Her clothes were somewhat torn as she put away her gun, and immediately reached out for her.

"Ayume-Chan…" she muttered. "I…I need you…" The girl collapsed onto the floor as Ayume sat back down in the kitchen and sighed.

"Sorry, but I'm full on energy," the female explained. "You wouldn't have a good time with me." The girl bit her lower lip as she uneasily watched her friend struggle. Tomoko's right hand was between her legs as she was shoving it up her skirt, urged to insert something into herself.

"Is anyone else around?" Tomoko questioned.

"Nope. Everyone is in their rooms," Ayume uttered. She took a sip from the pale cup in her hands, and pretended to be neglecting of the girl. It was obviously Tomoko's moment where she was out of energy, and the only way to get it back was through sex with someone. Usually she would do it with Ayume, but the blond refused since she just had it with a Fringe. They had done it times before together, and she wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Good…" Tomoko fell onto her knees as the other hand uncontrollably grasped her left bosom, and began to grope it. "W…Where's Haruki?" She didn't hear a reply back as she spotted the door to the male's room, and it was slightly open. The female stood up and slowly walked over to it as she eventually fell and crawled inside. "Haruki?"

The boy was on his bed almost asleep as he heard the raspy voice call for him. He sat up and glanced over the edge of the bed to see Tomoko standing there shutting the door and locking it. Strange ooze was trickling down her legs as she was panting. The black haired girl placed herself on the side of the bed as she grasped his right thigh.

"Haruki…There's something that I've wanted to do with you for a while now," she sheepishly explained. Her right hand cupped her skirt as he gasped, and his face went bright red.

"W…What are you doing?" he stammered. Her legs were apart as moans were coming out of her mouth. He realized that she needed something from him, but he was confused as to why she picked him.

"Hurry…Stick it inside of me…" Tomoko begged. Her left hand gripped his leg as it inched closer to him, in which she sensed it concealed within his clothes. He was sitting on the side of the bed as she was between his legs.

"I don't know what to do," he squawked. "I've never done it with a girl before." Haruki felt his heart throbbing in his chest as she was staring into his eyes with a desperate gaze.

"It's simple. You did it with Mao," Tomoko whispered. "I'm sure you'll get it." Haruki reflected on Masako's words as he realized that she was telling the truth. It made his stomach turn with uneasiness since it meant that they would be doing naughty things in order to continue living. He stared down at her for a while and felt her hands going upward.

"Eh, fine," he sighed. The girl then smacked his left thigh as he loudly yelped. "What was that for?"

"If we're going to do it at least be happy about it," Tomoko razzed. "I can't…Interrupt the others…" The male frowned as she was exposing a unique emotion, or one that he hadn't seen before from her. She seemed shy and lovable, unlike her usual irritated or concealed self.

"Okay, I get it," the pale haired male replied. "You're too weak, so let me help you." He let out a faint smile, as Tomoko seemed delighted. She was right; he should be treating her kindly instead of rejecting her emergency. He stood up as he extended his hands, and helped her up from the floor. They went over to the side of the bed as he pointed at it.

Tomoko laid herself across it as she exposed her inner thighs, in which she had no panties on. "H…Haruki-Kun…" Her cheeks were scarlet red as her hands were above her head, and her hair was extended across the covers in a vertical angle. Her legs were spread apart as he sat himself between them, and studied her body. It was smooth and soft as his hands reached out, not sure where to start first. The youth remembered how Mao would start with the top, and make his way down.

Haruki leaned over her as he put his lips against hers, and she let out a tiny moan. Her being twitched as he felt it beneath his legs, which were across hers. Her tongue entered his mouth as he sensed it attempting to fondle with his. 'Does she love me though, or is this just to satisfy her?' he wondered. They kissed for a while as he felt the drool trickle out of his mouth. He pulled away as she was heavily panting, or causing strange sounds.

Next he cupped her left bosom with his right hand as she let out a lament. "N…No…Not like that…" she whined. Haruki growled, as the lady was hard to please. "Touch it…" The boy unbuttoned her vest as her inner blouse was revealed. He undid the bottom ones as her stomach appeared, which was petite and healthy. He placed his right hand under the garment as she let out a groan and felt the fingers sweep over her skin.

"Is that better?" he questioned. There was no reply as he began squeezing her chest and subtle moans came out of her mouth. 'She sure is picky.' His hand switched between both sides as her legs were trembling. He kissed her as she roughly groaned.

"Haru-Kun…" Tomoko mumbled. "I…I can call you that, right?" She gazed at him as he was leaning upward, but still messing around with her chest.

"I guess," he smirked. "Am I supposed to say Tomo-Chan?" He let out a slight chuckle as she squirmed.

"Haru…" Tomoko felt a bit frustrated from him being on top so much. Haruki removed his hand from her shirt as he moved himself downward on the bed, and had his head right over her hip area. He lowered his head so it was between her legs as he began licking the sides. Each time that he did Tomoko let out a wailing moan. The taste was awful in his mouth, but he was becoming teased himself.

Next he licked her entrance as a grunt came from the top of the bed. "N…Not there!" she squealed. Haruki sat up as he twirled his fingers across her thighs, and massaged them a few times. She was wiggling, as the fingering became pleasurable and overwhelming. His finger went into her as he pulled it in and out a few times. "Nh! N…No…"

"You're the one that asked for it," he stated coolly. 'It's more like she doesn't have a choice I guess.' The man added another finger as the sounds grew a bit louder.

"S…Stick it in…Now…" Tomoko begged. Her eyes were shut as she was panting.

"Wait, what about me?" he razzed. He wasn't ready at all to do it. The figure unzipped his pants and pulled them down as his dropping cock dropped out between his legs. Tomoko suddenly sat up as she got onto her knees, and bent over. She grasped his dildo as he grunted and cringed. "W…Wait…I was kidding."

The girl placed her mouth over the head of it as it began to grow firm and erect while in her mouth. Her hands were warm as they wrapped around it and gave it a few squeezes. Haruki blushed as he placed his hands atop her head, and felt his body begin to lose control. She went briskly as he sensed the orgasm building up. "I think I'm ready now, Tomo."

The black haired girl sat up as she gave him a kiss on the lips and held his face with her hands. Her legs went around his body as his cock was rubbing against her entrance. They both blushed as she pulled away and leaned back, falling onto the bed with her head against the pillow. "I'm open…Come inside me…"

Haruki bit his lip as he could see her inner area soaking with pre-cum. He wrapped his legs around hers as he held his manhood into position. "Are you sure about this?"

"Y…Yeah…" Tomoko had her arms above her head as her eyes shut, enduring herself for the momentary discomfort. Haruki stuck the head into her as he let go, and let his hip do the rest. He entered inside of her as she let out a bellowing moan, but the pleasure enveloped them both rather quickly.

"Ahh! H…Haru! You feel good…" Tomoko sensed him tightly in her as he began swaying, or moving himself in and out as a sluggish pace. The pain was drifting, as the thick insertion became enjoyable and deep.

'She's really hot,' Haruki grunted. He remembered feeling Mao's butt, but this was different or less tense. 'I'm hardening…' He felt like he was deep enough and began to ram himself within and out of her.

"M…More…" Tomoko whimpered. The male felt sweat dripping down his face as he could hear her yelp every few seconds from the firm intercourse. He sensed the ejaculation steaming, as he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. Doing it with a female was so different, and made him feel like he could come with a single thrust.

"I'm coming," he grunted. He firmly humped her as she moaned with each plunge.

"It's too soon," Tomoko wheezed. Haruki did several firm and short jostles before stopping his hips. He grasped her waist as he thrashed himself completely inside of her, thus ejaculating hot semen while loudly groaning. Tomoko ululated as it filled her, but she still was eager for more. "Haru…"

"My bad…" Haruki sighed. Tomoko was panting as she sensed her body ready to be enveloped by the same pleasurable sensation, but she needed a few more rounds. He still had that engaging feeling tingling between his legs, which was surprising since he thought that he was completely done, but his being could do more for her.

Haruki began thrusting himself into her as she let out moans, each one becoming more clamorous with each jab. He felt the orgasm coming again, as he too was desperate for a grand finale. The male then lifted her legs up, as his penetration was abysmal.

"H…Haru!" Tomoko hollered. She felt it, the orgasm, about to burst, his flesh deeply enclosed in hers. He then moved himself around so his hands were grasping the bed beside her body, their legs entwined as his chest was a few inches above hers.

"It's coming," Haruki told her while groaning. 'It's hot…' He bucked his hips in a forward motion as he couldn't handle it for much longer. "Are you about to…?"

"Y…Yeah…" Tomoko replied with a pant. Her legs and arms wrapped around his body as they were close together, both heavily breathing and groaning with each thrust of his hips. Haruki went quickly as the bed began to rattle and squeak.

"Tomoko…Chan…" The male grunted as he held himself in her and came again, engulfing her with the hot sticky substance from his release. She felt the orgasm soar as she let out a silent lament. Her legs fell as they shut their eyes and felt exhausted from the intercourse.

A moment later the girl on the bottom grinned as she kissed Haruki on the forehead. "Thanks for that. I feel much better." The male didn't reply as he sensed that he had done his part to help, in which her energy had been restored.

"Now what?" Haruki wondered as he placed his head up a little. Tomoko rested her head onto the pillow as she continued staring at him.

"Let's rest. It's almost evening anyway," she said.

"No…I meant…" He still had himself inside of her as he blushed.

"Oh. Take it out of course." He did so as they both moaned while his faltering estate was removed from her tight body. She gave him another peck on the lips as her hands were on his cheeks. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Uh, sure." Haruki yawned as he noticed the sunset coming from his bedroom window, the light dancing across the walls in various orange shades of colors. He shifted himself beside her, as there was barely any room for the both of them. Their backs were across the mattress as they were both bare from waist to toes, but they still had something covering their chests.

"Goodnight Haru…" Tomoko smiled. She rolled over onto her side as she faced away from him. He remained in place as he sighed.

"See you, Tomoko." He shut his eyes as he surprisingly drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

It was the middle of the night as Haruki sensed Tomoko rolling around in her sleep, sometimes kicking him by accident. He didn't mind since it was a one-time thing, but after a while he was too awake to fall back to sleep. He stared at the ceiling as the moonlight was shining onto it.

"H…Haru…?" Tomoko whispered. He turned his head to see her sitting up and looking down at him.

"What?" he asked coolly. The girl then sat on his stomach as he let out a wheeze, her legs rubbing against his.

"There's something that I should tell you," she began with a somber look on her face. "I've kind of done this with you before, but a long time ago."

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion as she shook her head.

"Have you heard about time traveling?" Tomoko inquired. "Xinu, that cat thing, it's the one that started our club. I met Chisuzu, Ayume, and Masako shortly after. However things didn't go so well the first time."

"Wait, the first time?" he repeated. The black haired girl placed her right hand on his stomach as he felt her fingers swirl across it.

"Yeah. Have you ever wanted to go back in time and change something to make it right, even if it meant doing the same thing over and over again?" Tomoko wondered with narrow eyes.

"Of course. But Mao always told me to accept how things are," Haruki answered. "Why?"

"Well, Xinu has taken me to the start, maybe a dozen chances by now. When I say the beginning I mean before we met anyone else. You see, the Flounces have defeated us many times, in which I would start over and try again," she explained. "I met you along the way, and you were different."

"I was? Oh," the boy muttered with suspires. "How so?"

"You were more determined and sucked in the information quickly," Tomoko beamed. "However I guess for this round Mao really changed things."

"So you're saying that I'm slow and naïve?" the male chuckled. She nodded her head but then rubbed her butt against his cunt. He let out a tiny moan as she smirked.

"You're improving though." The female stopped moving her bottom around as she gazed at his chest.

"What happened before uh…The set back?" Haruki uttered. She didn't say anything for a while as he anxiously bit his lower lip.

"We had the perfect setup, or we were going to battle the head Flounce," she stated. "You know that field outside of town? We were going to end it all there. But they somehow found out and were on the field right when we got there. There were so many of them, and within the hour there were only one or two of us remaining."

"I'm sorry," Haruki grimaced. Her face in the moonlight was somewhat melancholy, but no tears.

"It's okay. I managed to slip away and tried again. We weren't careful enough, that's all." Tomoko smiled as she poked at his belly button a few times. "That's why I've been so pushy and cautious."

"So do the other girls know?" Haruki interrupted. Her right index finger fondled with the hair between his legs as he blushed.

"Just Ayume. She's been by my side for a bit. I grew tired of telling everyone else." Haruki shrugged his shoulders as he opened his mouth.

"It's okay. Thanks for sharing it with me," he beamed. "I'm sure we'll have the ending that you want real soon."

"Heh." Tomoko probed his slumbering cock as he winced with a grunt. "No, you're right. We have all of the members. It's almost time for the final battle."

"Really? Hm." Haruki contemplated for a moment. He could only understand a bit of what she had been going through, or felt like if he had experienced what she had he would be severely frustrated by now.

"Let's get some rest." Tomoko got off of him as she returned to her rolled over position on the right side of the bed. "Goodnight."

"'Night." Haruki stared at the back of her head for a while as he had a concerned look on his face.

The morning was greeted with ordinary butter pancakes made by Ayume, and when Haruki woke up Tomoko was gone as if she wasn't there all night. He got changed and showered, cleansing him of the scent of semen all over his body. He exited his room and locked the door before entering the kitchen area.

Chisuzu was at the table eating some pancakes, as Tomoko was nowhere to be seen. Haruki sat down beside her as he yawned. "Where is everyone?" Ayume placed a plate of pancakes obverse of him as it was showered with syrup.

"Xinu and Tomoko have gone looking for more Flounces. Masako I haven't seen since the mission," Ayume answered. "I'm sure they'll show up soon."

"Yeah. Eat up because we might train you some more," Chisuzu said between bites. The male sighed as he had a piece, and it was delicious. He rolled his eyes at the thought of more battling, or he didn't feel emotionally ready yet to face more Flounces.

After ten minutes Chisuzu let out a yelp. "I'm done!" She stood up, ran into the kitchen, and tossed her plate into the sink. "I gotta go and water the plants." She scurried into the long hallway and disappeared from sight. Ayume washed the dishes as she had her back turned to him.

During the last few bites of the meal Haruki felt something tug on his jacket. Right when he opened his mouth he wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "W…What?" He was face to face with his house, or standing across the street from it. 'How the heck did I get here?'

"Yoooo." A voice interrupted. He glanced to his right to see Masako and Tomoko, and the cat Xinu between them.

"I was busy," Haruki growled. He put his hands on his hips as he gritted his teeth.

"What? Stuffing your face? This is important," Masako taunted.

"Why did you take me here?" the boy questioned with a serious tone.

"In there is a high ranked Valance," the black haired girl explained with her arms folded. "He's known as the head Flounce Secretary."

"So why didn't you bring everyone?" he suggested while shrugging his shoulders.

"This is a very sensitive matter," Masako frowned as she walked over to him and pulled on his deep emerald green tie. "We can't risk being spotted."

"Yeah. He's the reason that…You know…" Tomoko blushed as she stared at the paved street. Haruki had a feeling that it had to do with their conversation during the night. "Basically before the battle he saw me at the fountain, in the market, and could tell that we were after them."

"I still don't understand what this fight is that you keep bringing up with Ayume," Masako sneered as she turned her head back at Tomoko.

"It's nothing. Haruki," she began, relaxing her arms by her sides. "This is a test to see how well you can do on a mission with a partner other than myself."

"Okay, but I still think I'm not qualified to help with something like this," he admitted. Masako released her grip on his tie as she stared at the mansion. Haruki felt nostalgic standing there obverse of his old place, but he sensed the ominous aura coming from it, or it wasn't exactly a sanctuary to him anymore.

"No, you'll be fine. "I'll see you when you're done," Tomoko told them as she placed her right hand onto Masako's left shoulder. She and Xinu evaporated, as it was just the two of them on the street under a cloudy sky.

"So it's just us, huh?" Haruki asked while slightly stammering from uneasiness. Masako seemed strong with her ability, but her constant teasing was a bit difficult to cope with.

"Haruki, we're not here to fight the Secretary," she coolly told him. "If we run into him we have to, but I brought you here for a distinct reason."

"Huh?" The male felt even more uncomfortable with the girl going against what Tomoko just told her.

"Your favorite book, your forte, is in there, right?" she inquired. He nodded as she continued. "I figured out that the Flounces can corrupt it, or change you into one if they like. We have to find it and get it out of there before they find it and do so."

"Er okay, but I can't be obscured like you," he razzed. "Besides, there could be a lot of Flounces in there." From what Mao said most of the people in there were due to become like him, or about a hundred of people or so.

"Put this on," Masako told him as she handed over a handkerchief with a light orange texture to it. "If you put it into your pocket you can be unseen, too."

"Oh, thanks." Haruki did as told and grasped the item before stuffing it into his right pocket.

"I can tell that you're confused," she smirked. "This device will allow us to talk and wander around as much as we like without being seen. However if we move an object someone can see that."

"You're so direct." Haruki chortled as she nodded her head.

"I feel like it's best to be direct. Plus it's important to know the details before we head inside. What we do is important," the girl answered.

"How do you plan on getting inside?" Masako ignored his question as she scurried across the street, in which she took out her orange gun and held it in her left hand. The male rolled his eyes before pursuing after her.

They went around the house, or through a miniature grove of trees, as they reached the back door. They were near the swimming pool as some boys were in it, but they were too distracted to see them.

'So I guess if someone is a Flounce then they can't see us either. That still doesn't say whether normal people can view us or not. Or how I was able to notice her during the battle.' Haruki felt a bit uneasy being back at his former house, strolling across his backyard in a secretive fashion more than being there like usual.

Masako opened the back door as it sprung inward. It was pale, or matching the beige tiles of the back of the structure. She motioned for him to move with her as they found themselves in one section of the main hall. "If we make a right up here we'll be at the library."

"Hm?" Masako seemed distracted as they sauntered down a wooden floored hallway. The walls were a deep emerald green as there were various rooms on their left and right. Some of them were basically seating areas or dining rooms as well. Sometimes familiar males would pass them as Haruki held his breath and frowned. It was interesting coming back and knowing so much about Flounces, or the fact that mostly everyone was one, but he didn't know that at the time.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired. She stopped as she pivoted and faced him with a glaring expression.

"We might have to shoot some of them," the female grimaced. "Would you be okay with that?" Her right hand went onto her hip as the other hand was still fastened onto the weapon.

"Uh sure." Right as he opened his mouth she continued going forward. 'I guess she wants to know because my father is here. What could he be up to?' From what Haruki could see the house seemed to be going in its usual manner of students heading to the school, and others fixing up the house, or going about their business. They were just about to enter the living room as she paused and put her hand out to catch him. "What the-?"

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Up ahead in the hallway, or close to the front door, were two men. Haruki gasped as he recognized the voice. On the right was his father, and he was speaking to the man that was almost always by his side, or the Secretary. His silver hair was exposed as his hat was in his right hand, which was pressing against his chest.

"The Valances are being defeated, Mr. Akao. We think that it's best if we bring it up with them," the elderly one uttered. The male with the green hair seemed unpleased, but attentive.

"No, I think we still have enough of our forces," the father replied coolly. Haruki stood there trembling a little as he felt discomfort rattling his entire being. All this time his father was one of the Flounces, and possibly at a high rank. "Besides, we're about to come out with a fresh new framework. Maybe you're just paranoid, Mr. Vansh?"

"Ah, yes. The Periphery." The man in the suit was definitely trying to please Haruki's parent, but he seemed rather mild too. "No no, I'm concerned about the Creator's plan. If we're losing Flounces on the perimeter then it's obvious that someone is near to-"

"It's alright," Mr. Akao told him as he placed his hands onto the figure's shoulders with a grin on his face. He let go a moment later to relax his arms as the other man sighed. "By the way, have you seen the achievement in the basement?"

"N…No Sir." Mr. Vasch stammered. "I've only heard that it's magnificent, and one of the Creator's best works." He put on his hat as he anxiously fondled with his mustache.

"Let's go see it then. I'm bored anyway." Mr. Akao led the Secretary into a room that Haruki rarely visited, or his father's office. It was a miniature room to the side of the living room, or close to the library. Masako went ahead as she signaled Haruki to go with her. They went close behind the two people as they entered the room.

It was the same emerald walls as the flooring was slick and smooth with wood. The desk was wooden and neatly stacked with various papers. A bookshelf was on the right side of the room, or from what Haruki remembered his father's favorite books. On the left wall was a door, which Mr. Akao was currently opening and heading into. The room itself smelled like mint, or the man's favorite kind of tea. A comfortable black wooden chair was behind the desk as there was a hazel colored carpet across the floor, or where visitors would usually stand for a while.

"Hurry," Masako spat. The father was holding the door open as Mr. Vasch was going through it. They slipped past them both as the door shut, and they were ahead of them on a flight of stairs going downward. There was enough room for two people to go side by side, so since the two figures were in a line they went horizontally with the wall to let them by.

"It's amazing," Mr. Akao complimented again. They went past the two concealed teenagers as Haruki let out a sigh of relief. Masako was still in front of him as they crept down the stairs along with the Flounces. They went down for a bit as they reached a part of the basement that Haruki wasn't familiar with, or the Flounce school.

"I'm sure." The Secretary was grinning, as he was apprehensive to be following around such an important man. They entered the first room as there were Frames about, and a mix of other types of Flounces. Some males were there as well, but only in human form for a bit. Screams could be heard from some rooms, which Haruki guessed were humans that were about to become Flounces.

"This is sick," Masako told him. The room changed into a long silver hallway, dimly lit, as there were what looked like to be classrooms on each side with wooden doors. The walls and floor were made of gray and smooth bricks. Some walls were white though, or the ones around the classroom doors.

Each door had a window as Haruki glanced inside a few of them to see what looked like normal classrooms, but with images of Flounces across the board. The rooms were separated with wall-like columns made of large bricks. At the end of the hallway were two flights of stairs going in opposite directions upward and to the side.

'This is horrible,' Haruki thought to himself while cringing. The father had reached his target as he opened the door, and let the Secretary inside. The two of them ran into the room as well, in which they fortunately had enough space to head to the left of the guests.

The area appeared to be a classroom, but there were no desks around or any furniture. A window was there, but it was tinted with some light fleeting through it. There were some girls there as Masako gawked at the sight.

"These are the Periphery," Mr. Akao chuckled. "They can make Frames twice as quickly as the Valances." The other man stood there with his left hand going over his mustache as if he was deep in thought.

The females had school uniforms on, but were pinned down by Fringes. One of them was already in form as it looked like a Frame, but it was dividing itself into more and more Frames, or about ten per second. One lass was wailing as a Fringe had seized her arms and legs, and had tentacles all over her. Another figure was on the floor, or about to become a Frame with the Fringe penetrating her from behind.

"I guess the girls do come in handy," Mr. Vasch laughed beneath his breath. "Genius. Simply genius."

"All this time the Creator thought that only males would work, but he found himself to be wrong," Mr. Akao explained. "Now we have seven different forms. That's why I believe that we shouldn't be worried about our numbers."

"Masako…" Haruki whined as he glanced at her. Her eyes were narrow as she was licking her lips.

"Heh…" She didn't pay attention to him, as he felt confused. Was she enjoying it? "This is so weird."

"Shall we head back upstairs, Mr. Akao?" the Secretary asked him while lowering his arms to his sides.

"No, I'm going to stay down here for a bit," he retorted. The other man dismissed himself with a bow as he exited the room. Masako bolted and followed him as Haruki did as well. The suited figure was strolling down the hallway as he went up the right flight of stairs, and into another hallway filled with pink carpet and white walls.

"What are you doing?" Haruki questioned. The female had out her gun as she was almost running. The lights were miniature chandeliers, as the boy didn't recollect this area either. Masako kept silent as the man that they were pursuing entered his office, and sat down at his desk.

The room was filled with light as a window was to the left of his desk. The furniture was made of wood as he had some cabinets on the walls. He placed his hat on a metal pole that was beside the chair. The man turned to the paper that was in front of him, and read from it for a while as his right hand embraced his forehead.

Masako crept behind him as she pointed the gun at his back, and widely smirked. She took a shot as the bang filled the room with various echoes.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Mr. Vasch loudly yelled in discomfort as he got out of the chair, and transformed into his other form. He changed into a huge shadow-like dragon, except without the wings. Its fangs snapped as it glanced around the room in a furious manner.

"_Who's there?" _it roared. Its tail went flying around as Masako was right beneath him, or in an unreachable position. Haruki ran out the door, as it was still luckily open, or unnoticeable that he had exited. _"Why do you dare threat a Chassis like me?"_ Masako was still grinning and chortling as she licked her lips in delight.

"This is so much fun giving him a tease," she smirked. The girl shot several more times as both of her hands were on the gun, and the light was striking at the Chassis' dismal chest. Its claws lashed out as the monster tried to find the shooter. "Let's shake up this place like a nightmare." The weapon in her hands then altered into a long thin string.

Masako got up from the floor and swung the orange item around and around the beast, as the Chassis was roaring and still biting at air.

"_Ah! Someone! Sound the alarm! Intruders!" _it screamed. Some boys stuck their heads into the doorframe as they transformed into Frames and scattered about.

"This isn't good," Haruki frowned. Fortunately they couldn't be seen, but now the enemy knew that they were there. Masako had the string wrapped around it completely as she sat on the desk, and roughly laughed. The twine changed into a massive ribbon with a needle in the middle of it, or what looked like a flower with a stinger.

"Take this!" She slammed the flower into the chest of the Chassis as it bellowed, wailing and gnashing its teeth as the needle plunged deeply into it. The Flounce disappeared as shards of it scattered about in the room. The girl was panting, as Haruki's eyes were still wide from the event.

"Uh…" The boy heard the sound of people coming down the hall as he looked to see about a dozen people heading in his direction. "We still haven't gotten the book!" Masako heeded his statement as she jumped off the desk, and entered the hallway.

"Let's go!" She gave him a shove as he was in front of her, and felt like she was telling him to go to the library. He scurried down the wooden hallway as he turned to the left, and entered the familiar living room with various couches and bookshelves. They entered the massive room as they were on the staircase, and looked down to see the many shelves lined about beneath them.

Haruki went first as he almost stumbled forward, but his hands were firmly holding onto the rails. He sensed Masako right behind him as he went to the bookshelf. No one else was around as he went up to the shelf, and scanned the covers with his right index finger.

"Come on! We don't have all day," Masako sneered. She still had the gun in her right hand, but it was back to normal. "The buckler only lasts for a few hours."

"Okay okay." Haruki felt the pressure engulf him as he could hear people wandering around upstairs. He found the book as its faded emerald cover touched his fingertip. The male pulled the book off the shelf and clutched it with his left hand. The books beside it fell over a little, but it wasn't noticeable that something had been removed.

"Alright. Mission accomplished." Masako grinned as she bit his right ear, and licked it a bit with her tongue. Before Haruki let out a yelp they were already back at the clubhouse, or in Masako's bedroom.

The walls and bed covers were a light shade of orange. The rest of the furniture was white with matching electric candles along the walls. A miniature chandelier was on the ceiling as it hung down not too low from above. The carpet was the familiar pink. The door was shut as they both were on her bed, or their legs were over the edge of it.

"So uh…How did I do?" Haruki asked.

"Oh, your observation isn't done yet," Masako razzed as she licked his ear again. Her right hand went into his pocket, and pulled out her handkerchief. The female tossed it onto the bed as she then firmly pressed her fingers between his legs. Haruki let out a grunt as he cringed.

"W…What are you doing?" he asked. The bed was against the far wall as the window was in the center of the room, or the sunlight was everywhere.

"We never finished our encounter," she answered. "Remember? You were about to be turned into a Flounce."

"Yeah." The male nodded his head as he felt tingling around his thighs.

"I require something from you, so in return you get your report," Masako explained. "Does that sound good?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Haruki felt her fingers stroke the zipper to his pants as he blushed a little. 'Maybe it's her limit.' He felt uneasy doing intercourse with Tomoko the night before, and now with her, but it wasn't like they were in a relationship.

"Good. Heh. This will be fun." Masako nibbled on her lower lip as she had her legs around him, and her chest pushing against his back. "But first, let me arrange for such a delicious moment." She got off the bed as he sensed the mattress becoming lighter in weight, and watched as she headed into her private bathroom.

A few minutes later the female came out of the area wearing nothing, no clothes, and her bangs were long enough to cover her bosoms. "Eh…" Haruki sighed as she went over to the window, and pulled down the blinds, causing the room to become somewhat dismal with a tiny bit of light. She locked the door, and then sauntered over to the bed.

"Wow…" Haruki gawked as his eyes were widened a little in astonishment. He noticed the pre-cum trickling down her legs, as he himself wasn't feeling much yet down there.

"Are you sure that you can handle me?" Masako inquired with a smirk. "I'll make you come so much that you'll be doing it in your sleep." The girl sat on the edge of the bed as he turned toward her.

"Yeah," he replied. "But uh…" Before he had time to speak she grasped his face with her hands, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Their tongues fondled as they shut their eyes and blushed. Haruki suddenly felt something enter his mouth, other than her tongue, as he let out a muffled groan. The female removed herself as she smiled.

"Swallow it." He didn't have much choice as a lot of drool was in his mouth. The capsule went down his throat as he heavily breathed.

"What was that?" he growled. Masako grinned as she was on her knees, and he was, too.

"Oh, nothing but an enhancement pill," she explained. "It will lessen the pain."

"Pain?" Haruki raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. Before he had the chance to say anything else his manhood began to swell between his legs. "What the…?" The concealed cock erected on its own, and grew in a few sizes more than usual. It felt hot and firm like a boiled rock. The bulge was thumping between his legs as he stared down at it for a while in surprise.

"Mm. I love it when it's that large," Masako uttered as she licked her lips in delight. "Don't worry. It will be like that for the next several hours." Haruki heeded the sunset from the tiny holes in the curtains on the window.

"You're really different from the other girls," he admitted.

"I know. I need a lot more energy, so I tend to require long lasting coition," she giggled. "So…How do you feel?" Haruki contemplated for a minute as he sensed his heart throbbing in his chest, or the pleasure enveloping his entire being. He wasn't sure if it was from the tablet or not, but all that running around before at the mansion made him exhausted.

"I can't tell," he answered coolly. Masako chortled as she leaned forward, and kissed him again. Her hair swirled toward her front as she grasped his zipper with her right hand, and tugged it toward the floor. The bulge was still there through his pale underwear as some moisture was around the tip of it.

"Smooth…" she cooed. The girl then grasped the lump with her right hand as he let out a yelp. She squeezed it several times as he moaned with each pinch. "This might get messy." Masako beamed as her fingers pressed and constricted the clump while hearing the male moan and groan like a staggering wheeze.

"I'm going to come…" Haruki grimaced. His hands grasped the bed covers as he sensed himself sweating. The ejaculation roared as the hot sticky cream engulfed his briefs.

"Mm. Delicious," Masako teased. She then slid off the bed and stood in front of him while holding onto his upper thighs with her hands. He let out a puff as his body was now on the brim of the bed, and his legs were dangling again. The girl let go as she kneeled and undid his shoes before taking them off his warm feet. Next went his socks, and then his pants. The attire formed a miniature pile on the floor.

"Huh? I could have done that," Haruki jeered. The female ignored him as she loosened his tie and shirt.

"You look too sophisticated," Masako explained. She then eyed the bulge as she licked her lips, and snatched the hem of his briefs. They were drawn down as he quickly lifted his legs, and allowed the garment to be removed. "Heh. It's soaking wet." She dangled it in her fingers for a moment before adding it to the pile of clothes.

"Whoa. It's so enormous," Haruki winced. He glanced down to see that his cock was even bigger, and his balls were rounder too.

"The fun is just starting," Masako cooed.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Masako was teasing Haruki as she opened up her mouth to explain the situation. "The pill has another side effect."

'Oh great,' he thought while rolling his eyes. She put her face close to it as she got on her knees and gave it a lick with her tongue.

"It holds back the ejaculation process for a certain amount of time, and allows you to have a greater release." The boy moaned a little as her right hand squeezed his sacks.

"Yeah but why?" Haruki wondered. "What's wrong with normal sex?"

"It gets boring," Masako frowned. "Enough talking. I can't hold back anymore." She then plunged her mouth over the dildo as Haruki let out a loud whine, clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes in delectation. The orange haired girl sucked firmly on it as her mouth moved up and down, her tongue also licking it while beneath her teeth.

"M…Masako…" He groaned as he sensed the orgasm building up already, but the effects of the dose prevented the process from happening. In other words he could tell that she could play with him all night and he wouldn't blow. Her warm and wet tongue fondled with the tip as she chortled.

"You taste so good," she said between licks. Haruki felt the orgasm-like symptoms envelop his inner thighs, but nothing happened. He let out a grunt as his legs trembled for a moment. "Oh? Did you just come?" The girl teased him, as she lifted her head with a smile on her face.

"Maybe." Haruki exhaled as she stood up and put her hands onto his shoulders. Haruki felt like he had a climax, but there was no burst. The girl smirked as she put her right hand through his spiky hair, twirling her fingers with some strands of it. She then picked him up like a child, and tossed him flat across the bed.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he felt his head thump against the pillow. 'She's strong!'

"Mmm. What's next?" Masako studied his being before she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. The companion got onto the bed, crawled on her knees, and sat on his stomach with her hands on his chest. Haruki gasped as she sat on his groin and rubbed herself against it. "Oh, that feels lovely."

Masako rubbed his bosom as he moaned some more, but it wasn't as sounding. "Not too rough!" He felt the moistness between her legs trickle across his hot skin, which tormented him even more.

"Heh. Quit whining," she told him while poking at his chest, which was still covered by his shirt. She then grasped his shoulders and lifted him so he was sitting up, her body sitting on his lap as she squirmed across his cunt.

"You might as well sit on it," Haruki joked. Masako smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and shoved herself atop the cock. They both moaned as Haruki was now inside of Masako, and her walls were quickly opening up to him. She bounced up and down a few times as it went deeply into her.

"Mm, you're so blistering in there," Masako whispered as she continued rubbing her chest against his and bouncing in his lap. Her legs went over his as he was groaning and blushing while feeling another ejaculation well on its way. She stuck her tongue into his mouth as they kissed and flicked it around.

After she pulled away she went a bit faster, hoping for him to experience another pleasurable moment. He was mostly inside of her as he wondered if she would come soon. "C…Coming…" Haruki grunted. The climax occurred again, but like before there was no pop and the delectation continued.

"Let's finish this." Masako got off of him as she lamented while pulling herself away. She then got behind him and held onto the top of the bed railing while placing her knees onto the pillow. "Stick it into me like a cur. Come on!" Haruki pivoted his body as he saw her in that position with some drool dripping down her chin. They were both sweating and blushing at this point, their beings intensified with eagerness.

"Alright," Haruki sighed. He felt warm as he first removed his jacket and his shirt with the emerald tie. He tossed them onto the floor as he scooted himself right behind her, and grabbed her hips with his hands. He bucked his hip as he went into her rather quickly, in which they both groaned once more. The male began thrusting and ramming as her chest bounced around a little.

"More, more," Masako begged. "Go as hard as you can, Haruki." The teenager went briskly and firmly as he felt himself go deeply within her entrance. Each time that he humped she shifted forward while letting out a moan.

"I'm going to do it again," he wailed while heavily panting. His balls were flinging about as he heeded the pounding sounds from below. He wasn't sure when he would finally ejaculate, so he wanted to make each one count just in case. The boy thrashed and slammed himself into her as he finally felt his manhood enter all the way into her.

"H…Haruki…" Masako was loudly groaning as she shut her eyes and was suddenly losing control of herself. He gave it another hard thrust as he was all the way in, but the orgasm still happened without the burst of semen. However his balls were increasing in size each time, and he could sense the hot sticky substance building up.

"Ugh," he wasn't sure what to do next as he continued humping her, slamming and bashing the huge cock into her soft entrance. It wasn't long before he sensed another climax about to occur.

"Yes, yes, oh h-" Masako was cursing under her breath, as she was loudly moaning and tightly gripping the furniture. He felt the orgasm rumble between his legs again, but still nothing. This happened several more times as his balls were now about triple the normal size.

"Wait, let me get on my back." Haruki watched as she turned onto her side while holding himself inside of her. He wrapped his legs around hers as he could see her arms sitting beside her head, which was on the pale pillow once more.

"H…Haruki…" Masako groaned. "C…Come into me…" She held her arms out as she grasped his neck, and held him close to her. He seized her stomach as he picked up from where he left off, rigidly shoving himself in and out of her. They both moaned in sync as the orgasm was near. He picked up speed as he went deeply in.

"Masako, I'm going to come," he told her while grunting. His pinnacle was touching deeply into her as she had her eyes closed and still muttering profanity from the overwhelming indulgence. He watched as her body bounced each time that he slammed himself into the girl.

"H…Haruki-Kun…" the female stammered. He then rammed himself as hard as he could, bucking and humping her, as it wouldn't be long until the next orgasm. "I'm coming!" He felt the hot cum engulf his cock, which was deep in her entrance. The male held himself all the way in as he let out a loud grunt.

"What the..?" Suddenly he felt the orgasm roar through him as he shut his eyes, and felt the ejaculation begin to flow into her. She wailed as the semen began filling her up. However the burst kept going and going. Haruki closed his eyes as he trembled, feeling himself continue to ejaculate. The girl's stomach began to swell as his balls were decreasing.

"You're filling me," Masako whined. The flow kept going for about a minute longer, in which Haruki's body was staggering as he felt discomfort between his legs. The process finally stopped as he pulled himself out, and Masako immediately got up from the bed. She held onto her inner thighs as she slid off the mattress and headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out with her wet hair still covering her bare being. "S…Sorry…I had to take a shower." Her stomach was normal size as he felt his cock still being erect between his legs. She sat on the bed and lay across it as she stuck her legs around him. "Stick it back in."

"Why?" Haruki wondered. She smirked as she opened up her legs and exposed her entrance.

"I want to feel you all night." The girl was beaming and seemed kind for once instead of taunting. Haruki did as told and inserted himself into her once more as they both groaned. He fell forward as they were close together with her back against the covers. She pulled something from the floor as he glanced to see a large orange blanket, which shortly covered them both.

"Thanks for that, Haruki. You did well," she mumbled. The male felt uncomfortable as he felt her constant warmth around his cock.

"No problem, I guess," he responded coolly. "But, won't I get you pregnant?"

"Heh. As long as we have sex with another member of the club we won't," she told him. "So don't worry about us so much."

"Fine. Well, goodnight Masako," he muttered. He eventually dozed off as he could tell that she was doing the same.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Haruki awoke and sluggishly opened his eyes to see that he was back in his own room. He was completely washed and in his pajamas as he could feel a pile of clothes atop his covered feet.

'Masako must have done this,' he thought. The scent of the washed attire filled his nose as he continued staring at the ceiling. His right hand cupped his inner thighs as he felt his body, which seemed drooped as normal. The male finally sat up as he winced from the sunlight coming through his window, or informing him that it was the next day already. He got out of bed and dressed as he was in the usual uniform attire.

When he exited his bedroom he could immediately hear Tomoko rambling about something from the main room. He sauntered into it as everyone was there looking wide-awake. "Yo."

"You're late," Tomoko sneered while folding her arms.

"Good morning, Haruki," Ayume smiled. The two of them were on one couch as Masako was standing by the wall, and Chisuzu was in the kitchen.

"What's this about?" he asked. Xinu was on Tomoko's lap while staring at everyone else.

"We just got word from the elderly folks that a Flounce has wandered into a school nearby," Ayume explained while frowning. "I think it's where you used to go, Haruki."

"What, the all male place?" he inquired while continuing to stand with his arms by his sides. "So? I'm sure that if Mao was going there then some of the other boys are Flounces, too."

"Yeah, but we're sure that it's only one," Tomoko piped in. "It could be more if we don't help immediately."

"What do we do? I can't go back," he whined. "It doesn't make sense for me to disappear and suddenly return."

"Haruki, don't fuss," Masako muttered with a smirk. "It's basically entering the school building and defeating the Flounce before anyone notices."

"Or you could go instead," he sneered.

"That wouldn't work," Chisuzu interrupted. She entered the main room as she held a tray with a plate of cookies on it, and some teacups as well. She put it onto the wooden table as she sat beside Ayume on the couch. "The students would get suspicious if a bunch of female students were there."

"Er, okay," Haruki sighed while rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms as he opened up his mouth again. "So what's the plan?"

"You go to school like normal and once we locate the Flounce we'll join you and defeat it before it attacks any of the students," Tomoko answered. "We don't know which class it is, so if it is a Valance then there's no way that you can take it out on your own. Oh that's right, Masako told me that your mission was a success. The Secretary is no more thanks to you two."

"You're welcome, but Masako was the one that did most of the work," he modestly protested. "Alright, I'll do it." Tomoko got up as Xinu hopped onto the floor.

"We'll head out in an hour then," she announced. "That way you can be there around lunch time when no one will really notice. In the meantime I have something else to tell all of you. Once we're done with the mission at the school we'll be entering the final battle."

"So the leader has been finally found?" Chisuzu wondered. She tilted her head to the side as her hands were wiggling around on her thighs.

"Yeah. It's an office building located in the city that is about twenty miles from here," the girl answered. "The elderly folk have determined that the structure contains the highest levels of Flounces, or even more than where the Secretary was found."

'That sounds bad,' Haruki thought while biting his lower lip. "So basically it's kind of like their headquarters?"

"Maybe. I think it's safest if we walk there, so get ready for a long trip," Tomoko explained. Her tone was still sharp and upbeat like she was an instructor. "That's all for now."

An hour passed as Haruki was standing in the same room by the front door with his gun in his right hand. Ayume was beside him as she was chortling to herself. The other girls weren't nearby as they were all in the building somewhere. The blond stood in front of him as she had her hands behind her back.

"You're basically going to enter the building like a normal student," she began with her right hand fondling with her hair. "Everyone should be at lunch so all you have to do is explore the entire school until you find it. We'll tell you when we see it."

"Er, okay." He anxiously fiddled his tie in uneasiness as he was wearing his old school uniform. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Ayume giggled. She seemed to always be in a cheerful mood when she was around him.

"I still don't know what my ability is. Will that be a problem?" he whispered.

"I guess we'll wait and see." She let off a gentle smirk as she relaxed her arms and placed her right hand onto his shoulder. "Are you ready? It's time to send you off."

"Yeah." He felt her hand drop as his heart began to race.

"Don't worry. If anything goes wrong we'll be aiding you within seconds. If anyone asks why you're there tell him or her that you're returning from being ill. It's only been about a week since you were last there, so it's not like you've been gone for a long time. You know?"

"I get it. Thanks, Ayume." Before he had the chance to hear her reply he was already transported to the front of the school. 'It looks the same at least.' The dull feeling in his stomach increased as he sauntered up the stairs to the main doors. Once he opened them he peered inside to see the familiar hallway. There was barely anyone around as the male went through the first area.

'I still don't get where I'm supposed to look,' Haruki thought. He could hear footsteps as he tried to keep himself calm. The boy turned to the right as he remembered several classrooms being in the next hall.

Haruki felt a bit relieved that no one was around yet. He turned his head to see the next portion empty as well or basically a hallway with several doors on each side. He walked into each separate classroom, but the desks were completely empty.

"What the…?" Suddenly something in his pocket began to vibrate as he took out the cell phone. It was a light hazel green, or his color. "Hello?" The device immediately went up to his ear as he heard Tomoko on the line.

"Haruki, the Flounce is in the cafeteria," she uttered. "Hurry. It's moving."

"Alright." He shoved it back into his clothes as he pivoted and headed in the opposite direction toward the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is made up of two floors, the bottom dining area, and the various balconies that are linked to the classroom hallways. The tables are long and white with a plastic feel to them. Each table is connected with metal poles that hold a deep orange stool to sit on, or about twelve to each table.

The colors are a tiled white with light orange. Even the main stairs from the second floor to the first floor are pale. When someone enters they can see the stairs going up to the other floor, and some students walking around in a circle. The second floor is basically an area that has bars to stop anyone from falling down. The orange dining tables are more sophisticated with a smooth wooden surface and two matching wooden chairs. However the students have to go in a circle in order to reach the stairs to the first floor.

The first floor is where students are served. When a student walks into the cafeteria they enter a hallway like area that reaches the chefs for food with green trays. A railing surrounds that dining area as another set of stairs goes down a little to another dining area filled with fake plants, and some classrooms to the sides. The rooms have a single window that lets people see the interior of the classrooms.

'Oh great. Everyone will be in that room right now since it's lunch,' he sighed. The point of the mission was to go there during mealtime while the students were occupied, but the time frame wouldn't end for another hour. He didn't want to wait though and let the enemy escape, or jeopardize the mission. He stood in front of the large blue double doors as he could hear the roar of chatter coming from the grand room.

Haruki deeply exhaled before stepping into the cafeteria. He could see the line of students near the serving area, as most of them were already upstairs or anywhere else. He remembered liking the second floor since it was where he usually ate before exiting to his next class. There was another group of people up ahead as he got closer.

When he reached the crowd of people he gasped at the sight. Standing near the stairs to the plant area was the Flounce that he had been notified about. It was showing itself off to the students as they were surprisingly amazed by it.

"So that's what we'll turn into? Cool," one student exclaimed. Haruki stood back trying to identify what type it was, but it took a while since he was looking from a bit afar.

'I guess it's the same thing here too,' he contemplated. 'The students learn education while also later becoming Flounces. This is horrible. If that Flounce does attack anyone and turns the students into something, there will be hundreds of new ones and fast.' From the look of the Flounce it was a measly Frame, or the most basic monster. It would transform into its human self, or an ordinary boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He felt like he had a good angle to simply pull out his gun and shoot, but the students were too close, or they would see it happen.

"So, who wants to become a Frame?" the male asked the concourse of students. "I have been given permission to let you all graduate early."

"Me!" The students were thrilled at the news, and some were even excitedly jumping on their toes with their hands waving in the air.

'Uh uh.' Haruki backed away as he spotted a nearby table with several empty seats at it, and a few students eating lunch. He briskly sat at it as he felt a wave of panic engulfing him.

"Let's do this." The Flounce transformed as it put its shadowy hands up above its head.

End of Chapter Sixteen


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Haruki watched in horror as the Frame was actually a Fringe, or a Flounce transforming monster. The familiar tentacle like arms extended from its body as it released a pulse of some sort. Most of the students around it felt it as it was like a jolt tickling their insides.

"Whoa! This is so awesome!" a male student hollered to his friends. Haruki remembered when a Fringe attacked him for the first time, or when he was last with Mao. The sensation they were feeling was actually the Fringe obtaining control of their attire, or basically making their private parts vulnerable to it for pleasure. The male anxiously nibbled on his lower lip as he could tell what was about to happen.

'Wait, I thought they could only do one person at a time,' he thought. 'Unless they're evolving or something.' He took out the phone in his pocket and spoke into it with a bit of panic in his voice. "Tomoko, I don't know what to do. The Frame is a Fringe and it's about to attack a group of students."

"One Fringe is doing that? Impossible," Tomoko frowned, or he could sense the concern in her tone. "I guess we're so used to single contact. Haruki, make sure to destroy it before its thingy shows up." The line was cut off as he could tell what she meant.

'So do I risk letting the students be violated?' he wondered. He gazed in horror as several of the students were already moaning and groaning with pleasure, or he could heed the hand-like objects shifting around in their clothes. The Fringe was standing there laughing, as most of the victims were willingly let it do as it pleased. The other students in the cafeteria noticed the commotion as some of them joined the incident, or watched from their seats.

Haruki felt the trembling through the floor as the Fringe was touching more and more students with its influence. Shortly after the overwhelmed groans were joined with clothes being loosened and semen shooting onto the floor. He didn't hear any wails of distress as most of the students were begging for more, or stating how they felt.

The male then stood up and glanced at the Fringe, which was busy staring at the students while sometimes touching some of them with its tentacle arms.

"_Yes…Pretty soon you will all be Frames, and together we can help the Creator," _it whispered. Haruki got up and walked up to a student as he tried to conceal himself behind them. They were rather large, so it wasn't difficult with his skinny body.

"It feels so good," that student uttered while shutting his eyes and holding his butt with his hands. Haruki frowned as he felt uneasy, or odd for just standing there watching him for a moment. The hands were fondling with his cock as he suddenly yelped from one of them touching his right cheek.

Haruki suddenly felt a jerk throughout his being as he gasped. 'No! I must have been standing too close to it! Ugh.' He stood there hoping that the Fringe wouldn't recognize him as he sensed his clothes beginning to shift. The hand from his briefs squeezed his balls as he immediately blushed and moaned.

'Dangit.' He moved himself to where he could see the Fringe as he pulled out his gun, and tried to slip it into his right sleeve. 'I just have to shoot it.' The hands began wrapping around his concealed groin as he felt it erecting and hardening, or his mouth releasing more groans. He was glad that he wasn't pinned to the ground like before, so he could move around freely.

The boy felt something hot and sticky spray onto his back as he glanced behind him to see the student from before with his pants down and semen shooting all over the place. Most of the students were having constant orgasms, or causing a huge mess across the cafeteria floor. Tentacle arms were penetrating some students, and some were on all fours being fervently humped.

'Uh oh.' Haruki gasped as the Fringe's shadow cock emerged, or the ability to start turning students into Frames. He reached for his phone as he tried calling again, but it was static. 'That's strange. Usually someone else is there.' Just as he stuffed the item into his pocket the Fringe was already behind one student, ready to slam itself into him.

Haruki tried to balance himself as he slipped his gun into his right hand, and aimed it for the Fringe. The imitating hands in his pants were more irritable than amusing since he was trying to focus on the mission more than being teased. He placed both hands onto the object, as the Fringe wasn't paying attention to him. The victim was moaning in pleasure, or accepting the intercourse.

'I can't miss.' He took a shot as the beam of light surprisingly transformed into sharp pages of a book, or paper that looked like it had been folded into darts. Most of them missed as the Fringe noticed and frantically glanced around.

"_Who did_ _that?" _it winced. It removed itself from the student that was on the floor as it spread its tentacles all over the place. One managed to discover Haruki as it grasped onto his waist. The male was pulled to the floor as he landed on his butt. He could still see the Fringe's shadow like legs as he shot some more.

The Fringe was hit as it wailed and toppled over, but its arm was still holding onto him. Haruki tried not to think or hesitate as he tried to pull himself up.

"Don't kill it," the same boy from before whispered while ejaculating once more. "It's here to change us all. Don't you want to graduate early?"

"Sorry," Haruki retorted. He wasn't sure what to say since he didn't want to expose the truth that he wasn't even going to that school anymore, and didn't want to become a monster. The next arm grabbed the hem of his pants as it tried to pull them down off of his legs. "Get off…!" The teenager kicked his legs as his right foot managed to pummel into a third arm. He shot the gun some more as the Fringe was lying on the slick floor while shrieking out in discomfort.

He then stood up as he felt the grips loosen a little, and suddenly his weapon began to change. It formed into a massive emerald covered book as several pages appeared above the Fringe. 'This must be a second form or something,' he thought with his eyes widened in shock. He remembered how Tomoko's turned into a scythe and Masako's was a giant sewing needle.

The pages were about twenty feet long and fifteen feet wide. They slammed onto the ground as the Fringe screamed and disappeared. The gun went back to normal as the user was heavily panting from using up so much energy. The hands in his attire vanished as most of the students no longer felt the pleasure enveloping them.

"What happened?" Some students were glancing around and questioning others, but Haruki dashed out of the room as quickly as he could before being seen. He tried the phone again, as the line was still silent.

'How do I get out of here?' He never figured out how to transport himself to the house, so he was stranded at the moment. He found himself outside several minutes later as Tomoko, Ayume, Chisuzu, and Masako were standing by the edge of the stairs. Their clothes were torn and somewhat sticky. "What are you doing here?"

Tomoko stepped forward as he joined them below or toward the right of the front entrance so that they would be out of anyone's way. "The house got attacked," she answered with a frown on her face.

"Attacked? What do you mean?" he wondered.

"Hundreds of Flounces appeared and destroyed everything," Chisuzu piped in with slight tears in her eyes. "We managed to save a few things, but we're basically homeless for now."

"The Fringe at the school must have been a diversion," Tomoko added.

"W…Who could have known?" The spiky haired male questioned them. Xinu was on Tomoko's lap as it softly yawned. "Wait, what about my stuff?"

"We were able to send everything like our fortes to a different location before the house was demolished," Ayume told him. "So your uniform is there, too."

"And where is this place exactly?" Haruki couldn't believe it. He had saved hundreds of students from becoming Frames, but their house was no more.

"In the woods," Chisuzu whined.

"Yeah. Haruki, we're heading to the city right now," she uttered. "We'll pick up our belongings on the way there."

"Oh great." Haruki remembered how the city was about twenty miles away, or would take a few days of walking.

"Do you need to rest before we go?" Ayume asked with concern in her voice. Her hands were behind her back as she leaned forward.

"No, I'm fine." He felt a bit dizzy from the assault that he used against the Fringe, but he didn't want to ask one of them to spend the time to restore his strength.

"There's a stream nearby so we'll camp there for the night," Tomoko announced. The sun was beginning to set, as their shadows were extensive. "Come on." She led the way as they followed her down the sidewalk with Haruki in the back. They entered the familiar woods that he found her at before, or the forest that was near his former house.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Nineteen

Ayume picked out a classroom, as it was about ten feet long and wide. A small translucent window provided a tiny amount of sunlight. The walls were the same white with large bricks. Ayume and Haruki were sitting on his jacket, as the floor was somewhat hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haruki asked. He had his legs across the floor as she was sitting between them.

"Yes. It's my position to see that everyone is energized," she told him with a smile. The door was shut as they were across from the gym, just in case Masako and Tomoko ended early. Her hands were already on his chest as she was giving his bosom a light massage.

"O…Okay…" Haruki wasn't exactly in the mood, but he didn't really have anything else to do anyway. She kissed his lips as he blushed and felt the sensation begin inside of him. Her tongue went deeply into his mouth as it caressed with his. Their arms embraced as she sat right atop of his lap with her legs around him.

'I wonder if she's the one that needs it,' he thought. The male felt tingling around his inner thighs as her body was rubbing against his on purpose. She pulled away as she smiled and pressed her chest against his.

"Hard yet?" the girl taunted. Haruki shook his head as the pleasure was still faint, but her warm body against his was stirring up the feeling. "Maybe I'm too soft." She then firmly brushed herself against his drooped manhood as he let out a moan. It enjoyed her comfort as it began to erect. "Mm. I feel it growing." She pecked him on the lips again as he let out a soft groan.

"A…Ayume…" A bulge began to form between his legs as he reacted with gripping her butt with his hands. He wanted her closer and to be within her. She was the sweetest girl of the group anyway. "Ayume…"

"Hehe." The youth let out a playful giggle as she continued rubbing herself against him. Eventually the cunt was at full peak as it began to stiffen while reaching for the ceiling. "I like it when you say my name. It's so cute."

Just as Ayume was about to move something grabbed her right ankle. She let out a yelp as a tentacle like arm of a Flounce began pulling her away. The door opened as Haruki looked to see a monster there. He instantly seized her as he tried to prevent the creature from taking her.

"No! Get off!" he hollered. He only got a quick glance at the Flounce, which appeared to be different from the usual Frame or Fringe. He was holding onto her too tightly to reach for his gun. Yelling and the sound of a weapon going off sounded outside as he had the feeling that they were being ambushed.

"Haruki!" Ayume wailed. More and more tentacles appeared as they began encircling her entire being, which was causing her to slip out from his reach. He tried kicking, but his shoes kept missing.

"What's going on?" Tomoko and Masako were half dressed as they scurried out from the gym to see Ayume there with Haruki and the Flounce.

"Ayume!" Masako gritted her teeth as she immediately shot at the Flounce, but then it disappeared. The blond went with her as everyone fell silent. Chisuzu could be heard from the exterior of the structure cursing and yelling at whatever was out there.

"She vanished," Haruki gasped. "They can do that?"

"It must be the Periphery," Masako explained. "We have to find her and fast." Haruki remembered seeing that breed of Flounce in the basement of his former house. It was basically a reproductive version of the monster, but he didn't know about the teleportation ability.

"The basement maybe?" Tomoko suggested. "They can't go far like we can." Haruki stood up as the feeling departed from him, and he picked up their clothes from the floor. The three of them scurried down the hallway as Masako suddenly went in the opposite direction.

"I'll help out Chisuzu." It was just the two of them as Tomoko had on a very thin opened blouse and a short red skirt.

"Here it is." She stopped running as they found the basement door, which was swiftly opened, as they both hurried inside. The stairs were more dismal than the rest of the building as Haruki could only see about a foot in front of him. Some screams could be heard from below as his heart raced.

"You ready?" Tomoko nudged him. He pulled out his weapon as she already had hers transformed into a scythe. They reached the bottom step as he nodded, but he wasn't sure if she could see it.

The basement was unfinished, or had a lot of pipes lying around. The floors and walls were concrete gray as they could see a large open area with small windows providing a tiny bit of light. Up ahead were several Peripheries as Ayume was in the center of them. Her arms and legs were pinned by one of them as another was pumping something into her with a large tentacle. She was still wearing a blouse and a skirt, but her legs were wide open.

"Are we too late?" he asked aloud with worry. Tomoko didn't reply as she immediately dashed forward, and began slicing up the enemies. The one remained as Ayume was crying and her stomach was increasing in size. Haruki shot at it as it faded away, but the tentacle was still there pumping like a loose slug.

"Ayume!" The girl had dropped to the floor as she was screaming and had her legs open with the Periphery's remain beginning to wiggle into her. Tomoko put away the scythe as she felt panic flow over her.

"What should we do?" Haruki questioned. Time was quickly slipping as the worm like Flounce was already halfway inside of her.

"Without the Periphery around she can't turn into one of them, but I have no idea what that thing does," Tomoko admitted. They were both sitting by Ayume's side as the blond was loudly moaning.

"It's so big! Ah!" she lamented. Her hands were on her bulging stomach, as she couldn't move. "I can feel it moving inside of me." A moment later the slug was all the way in, and her stomach was beginning to wiggle about. Haruki felt awful for not being able to help her, and for letting his guard down in the first place.

"We might have to wait and see what happens," Tomoko uttered. "I'm afraid that if we try to do anything it might make it worse." Haruki sensed the terror going on deep in the partner as he stared at her for a bit before watching Ayume struggle some more.

"What's happening?" Ayume bellowed. Her legs were twitching as some of the liquid was squirting out of her entrance and onto the floor. "I feel something coming." Her face was bright red as she was beginning to sweat. Tomoko bit her lower lip as she opened up her mouth.

"Try getting it out," she commented. The girl suddenly began wailing as her stomach grew a bit larger, and it was moving around as if something was stirring about.

"Ah! It's coming out!" Ayume made strange moans and groans as the pale substance shot out from her, and all over the floor. The slug was last as she made loud laments, and felt the creature shove through her. Its head came out as it wiggled about, and eventually fell onto the floor. Tomoko stood up as she grimaced and shot it with her gun.

"Whoa!" Haruki watched in awe as the shadow like worm disappeared. The sight of such a thing was creepy to him, and eerie.

"Are you okay?" Tomoko asked while looking down at Ayume.

"Y…Yeah…I think it's done," she answered. Her stomach was back to normal as she slowly sat up.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Ayume picked out a classroom, as it was about ten feet long and wide. A small translucent window provided a tiny amount of sunlight. The walls were the same white with large bricks. Ayume and Haruki were sitting on his jacket, as the floor was somewhat hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haruki asked. He had his legs across the floor as she was sitting between them.

"Yes. It's my position to see that everyone is energized," she told him with a smile. The door was shut as they were across from the gym, just in case Masako and Tomoko ended early. Her hands were already on his chest as she was giving his bosom a light massage.

"O…Okay…" Haruki wasn't exactly in the mood, but he didn't really have anything else to do anyway. She kissed his lips as he blushed and felt the sensation begin inside of him. Her tongue went deeply into his mouth as it caressed with his. Their arms embraced as she sat right atop of his lap with her legs around him.

'I wonder if she's the one that needs it,' he thought. The male felt tingling around his inner thighs as her body was rubbing against his on purpose. She pulled away as she smiled and pressed her chest against his.

"Hard yet?" the girl taunted. Haruki shook his head as the pleasure was still faint, but her warm body against his was stirring up the feeling. "Maybe I'm too soft." She then firmly brushed herself against his drooped manhood as he let out a moan. It enjoyed her comfort as it began to erect. "Mm. I feel it growing." She pecked him on the lips again as he let out a soft groan.

"A…Ayume…" A bulge began to form between his legs as he reacted with gripping her butt with his hands. He wanted her closer and to be within her. She was the sweetest girl of the group anyway. "Ayume…"

"Hehe." The youth let out a playful giggle as she continued rubbing herself against him. Eventually the cunt was at full peak as it began to stiffen while reaching for the ceiling. "I like it when you say my name. It's so cute."

Just as Ayume was about to move something grabbed her right ankle. She let out a yelp as a tentacle like arm of a Flounce began pulling her away. The door opened as Haruki looked to see a monster there. He instantly seized her as he tried to prevent the creature from taking her.

"No! Get off!" he hollered. He only got a quick glance at the Flounce, which appeared to be different from the usual Frame or Fringe. He was holding onto her too tightly to reach for his gun. Yelling and the sound of a weapon going off sounded outside as he had the feeling that they were being ambushed.

"Haruki!" Ayume wailed. More and more tentacles appeared as they began encircling her entire being, which was causing her to slip out from his reach. He tried kicking, but his shoes kept missing.

"What's going on?" Tomoko and Masako were half dressed as they scurried out from the gym to see Ayume there with Haruki and the Flounce.

"Ayume!" Masako gritted her teeth as she immediately shot at the Flounce, but then it disappeared. The blond went with her as everyone fell silent. Chisuzu could be heard from the exterior of the structure cursing and yelling at whatever was out there.

"She vanished," Haruki gasped. "They can do that?"

"It must be the Periphery," Masako explained. "We have to find her and fast." Haruki remembered seeing that breed of Flounce in the basement of his former house. It was basically a reproductive version of the monster, but he didn't know about the teleportation ability.

"The basement maybe?" Tomoko suggested. "They can't go far like we can." Haruki stood up as the feeling departed from him, and he picked up their clothes from the floor. The three of them scurried down the hallway as Masako suddenly went in the opposite direction.

"I'll help out Chisuzu." It was just the two of them as Tomoko had on a very thin opened blouse and a short red skirt.

"Here it is." She stopped running as they found the basement door, which was swiftly opened, as they both hurried inside. The stairs were more dismal than the rest of the building as Haruki could only see about a foot in front of him. Some screams could be heard from below as his heart raced.

"You ready?" Tomoko nudged him. He pulled out his weapon as she already had hers transformed into a scythe. They reached the bottom step as he nodded, but he wasn't sure if she could see it.

The basement was unfinished, or had a lot of pipes lying around. The floors and walls were concrete gray as they could see a large open area with small windows providing a tiny bit of light. Up ahead were several Peripheries as Ayume was in the center of them. Her arms and legs were pinned by one of them as another was pumping something into her with a large tentacle. She was still wearing a blouse and a skirt, but her legs were wide open.

"Are we too late?" he asked aloud with worry. Tomoko didn't reply as she immediately dashed forward, and began slicing up the enemies. The one remained as Ayume was crying and her stomach was increasing in size. Haruki shot at it as it faded away, but the tentacle was still there pumping like a loose slug.

"Ayume!" The girl had dropped to the floor as she was screaming and had her legs open with the Periphery's remain beginning to wiggle into her. Tomoko put away the scythe as she felt panic flow over her.

"What should we do?" Haruki questioned. Time was quickly slipping as the worm like Flounce was already halfway inside of her.

"Without the Periphery around she can't turn into one of them, but I have no idea what that thing does," Tomoko admitted. They were both sitting by Ayume's side as the blond was loudly moaning.

"It's so big! Ah!" she lamented. Her hands were on her bulging stomach, as she couldn't move. "I can feel it moving inside of me." A moment later the slug was all the way in, and her stomach was beginning to wiggle about. Haruki felt awful for not being able to help her, and for letting his guard down in the first place.

"We might have to wait and see what happens," Tomoko uttered. "I'm afraid that if we try to do anything it might make it worse." Haruki sensed the terror going on deep in the partner as he stared at her for a bit before watching Ayume struggle some more.

"What's happening?" Ayume bellowed. Her legs were twitching as some of the liquid was squirting out of her entrance and onto the floor. "I feel something coming." Her face was bright red as she was beginning to sweat. Tomoko bit her lower lip as she opened up her mouth.

"Try getting it out," she commented. The girl suddenly began wailing as her stomach grew a bit larger, and it was moving around as if something was stirring about.

"Ah! It's coming out!" Ayume made strange moans and groans as the pale substance shot out from her, and all over the floor. The slug was last as she made loud laments, and felt the creature shove through her. Its head came out as it wiggled about, and eventually fell onto the floor. Tomoko stood up as she grimaced and shot it with her gun.

"Whoa!" Haruki watched in awe as the shadow like worm disappeared. The sight of such a thing was creepy to him, and eerie.

"Are you okay?" Tomoko asked while looking down at Ayume.

"Y…Yeah…I think it's done," she answered. Her stomach was back to normal as she slowly sat up.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Tomoko helped Ayume off the cold basement floor, as a puddle of the odd substance was all that remained of the Periphery.

"What was that exactly?" Haruki wondered. They were all standing up as they slowly headed for the stairs.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen that before," Tomoko replied. "It seems like they're quickly evolving, which isn't good if we keep delaying." Ayume still had the same attire over her body, but her legs were still a bit sticky. The three of them returned upstairs as Haruki waited outside of the gymnasium while the girls were cleaning up, and getting ready to move on.

The male sighed as he sat on the couch, and stared at the floor. 'I don't understand why they asked me to join their team. I can barely help them.' The image of Ayume being taken kept occurring in his mind. Eventually he snapped out of it and exhaled. He felt rather comfortable as he rested his elbow on the couch's side, and placed his chin onto his palm.

About a dozen or so minutes later the gym doors opened up, and the females were packed with their bags on their backs, and their clothes looked as if they were washed. Haruki sort of forgot that they had crossed an overflowed river in order to get there since his uniform was dry rather quickly.

"Are we set?" Tomoko asked. The group formed a circle around the couch as Chisuzu was still outside.

"Yeah. Come on! Let's hurry up and beat these demons!" Masako razzed with a smirk. Haruki stood up and joined them as he tossed his backpack over his shoulder. They formed a line as Tomoko went through the exit with Xinu on her shoulder, followed by Ayume, Masako, and himself. Chisuzu was still barricading the door as she let out a squeal.

"Hey! I'm ready too!" She grasped her belongings, which were beside the church entrance, and got behind Ayume.

"Alright. Let's try to reach the road before the sun sets," Tomoko suggested. Haruki glanced behind him, taking a last view of the church before they headed back into the depths of the forest. The stream continued on, but they were going in a different direction.

The sun was still high in the sky, but it appeared to be inching closer and closer to the west as the amount of trees had increased once more. Haruki and the others didn't say anything for a while, except for releasing heavy breaths from all of the walking. They sensed the incline begin to change as it felt like the ground was altering into a slope.

"We're almost there," Tomoko grinned. Haruki couldn't see anything but the back of the females, and the massive trees. The only source of light was the sunrays poking through the tops of the woods. Eventually the grove lifted up, and an opening was exposed. The group felt relieved as they went through the exit, and could see the road.

The sun was beginning to set as everything had an orange glow to it. The road was a street with two lanes, and cars passing by every few minutes or so. There were also power lines and poles about as Haruki could sense that they were getting closer to the city.

"What now?" Chisuzu squeaked. Haruki rolled his eyes.

'It seems like whenever we stop she has the nerve to ask that in such a high pitch tone,' he thought. They encircled Tomoko as they were standing about forty feet from the road. The forest was on a hill as everything else was in the open. The male youth spotted other landmarks like a street going into the woods, possibly to a neighborhood.

"It's probably too late to get on the boat," Masako pointed out. "We should find a place to rest and head there right in the morning."

"Oh, it would be so nice to stay at a hotel," Ayume cooed sarcastically.

"Hm. I just got a message," Tomoko interrupted. She had her cell phone out as she frowned. "The rest of the team is at some house that's nearby. They said that we could meet them there and relax."

'Great, more sitting around,' Haruki whined. He was eager to move on and show himself as someone useful. "So, we're basically sleeping some more, and hopping onto a boat tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Aren't you tired from all of that walking and swimming?" Ayume wondered. She went up to him and placed her head onto his right shoulder.

"Not really." He either had the most endurance, or they were apprehensive of something during the night. He contemplated for a moment thinking how being assaulted in the dark would be an issue, and if they were tired they would be stranded.

"The neighborhood is over there. We better hurry. They're expecting us." Tomoko began sauntering as everyone else quickly followed. They went along the street and turned into what appeared to be a bunch of miniature shops by the side of the road, which eventually split into opposite directions. No one was around, fortunately, as they entered a parking lot, and stood in front of one particular shop. Haruki glanced about to see that they were in an open area now, or there were barely any trees around. There were traffic lights up ahead as he felt like they were close to society again.

Tomoko opened up the door as they stepped into what appeared to be a regular store. The main theme was graphical characters, or there were items everywhere that had to do with various media. The group split up as they wandered around waiting for someone to go behind the main desk. It was a thirty feet by twenty foot long shop as there were display shelves with figurines, posters on the walls, books on shelves, and lots more.

"Oh, you're here," a voice chimed. They gathered at the counter, which was pale like the walls, and toward the back of the room. It was a male that was about five feet seven with a heavyset appearance. A pair of rimmed glasses shortly concealed his short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Who's he?" Haruki questioned Ayume. He was standing next to her as he tried to conceal his concern. He was still wondering if she was really content or not from the earlier incident.

"He's another one of our outside agents," she explained. "He likes to collect things and at the same time he lets us know what's going on in this area."

"Come on in the back. I have some dorms available and the food court is in service," he smiled. The male kept peering to the front of the store as if he was keeping watch.

"Thank-you, Genjin," Tomoko complimented as she beamed. The assembly stepped one by one into the back of the shop, which was separated from the main area with a door. Haruki found himself in what looked like some retro apartment with tan walls and a really old beige carpet. The posters and figurines continued along the sides of the hallway, but they didn't really mind.

"Where are they?" Tomoko thought aloud. They were standing by another wooden door as the girl was crossing her arms and frowning. The hallway was about ten feet across and went around a corner. The lighting was kind of dim, as it seemed like it was getting late. The sound of rain began outside as the drops could be heard pounding onto the roof.

"Oh, they already left," Genjin said. He walked into the hallway as well, but only for a few minutes. "Old Man Rel said that the plan is to meet you at the final destination. I think they were rushing, too. They only stayed for about an hour."

"I see. Hm." The dark haired lass thought for a moment as the storeowner headed back into the shop. They were on their own as they were standing close to one another. "I was going to tell you later, but we think that the Creator is at a certain skyscraper within the city. A lot of Flounce readings are coming from it, and strong ones at that."

"Aww, more fighting?" Chisuzu wailed. Haruki could hear Masako to his left pounding her fists together in excitement.

"This is basically the remains of an old school, and is connected to a bunch of fast food chains," Tomoko continued. "We'll use the food court as our dinner, and we'll each be sleeping in separate rooms. I'm hoping to be out of here by seven tomorrow morning, so make sure to not stay up all night." She then went over to another door, which opened up to a larger building.

Haruki couldn't believe his eyes. It appeared to be like a mall with the massive glass windows, and the pale walls with the marbled smooth flooring. The lighting was still a bit dim as various scents of food went up their noses. Past the fifty foot long hallway was the food court as several white plastic tables and chairs were about beside different metal carts.

"All right!" Masako lit up with delight as she scurried over to the pizza cart. The rest of them pursued shortly after, and divided. There weren't any people there to serve, but they could still grab what they wanted without having to pay. There were dishes provided along with drinks and silverware. Haruki could see some game room like features sitting in one corner, like basketball and racing.

The male decided to get noodles and chicken as he sat at one table, and watched the girls select different food items like pasta, sandwiches, burgers, and more. Masako had an entire pizza to herself as she licked up the cheese in a luscious manner. Ayume sat beside him a moment later as he looked at her.

"Hey, Haruki, are you okay?" she whispered. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to have some time earlier."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. She was eating a lot of rice with vegetables and various meats as she chortled. "To be honest, I uh…I was wondering what happened exactly, you know…"

"Oh, you mean the Periphery?" the blond answered. "It's like what you saw. They are one of the newer breeds, so we don't know much about them. My guess is that they use victims for breeding purposes."

"So, if we hadn't made it…" He cringed a little as he sensed guilt tremble throughout his being.

"Yes. But I'm safe now," she giggled.

"How do you know when someone _is_ a Flounce?" Haruki added. Before she had time to answer Tomoko got up as if she had an announcement.

"It's getting late. Once you're done eating, I suggest that you head right to bed," she demanded. "The dorms are that way." The female then sat down and continued eating her meal.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Haruki," Ayume uttered with friendliness. She gently waved as he slightly blushed.

"Alright." She threw away her trash and then exited toward the dorm area. Haruki did wonder how it would have went if they were able to complete their moment together, but maybe they would have it some other time. He continued eating as the room rapidly grew more dismal from the nighttime colors outside.

End of Chapter Twenty


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

The dorms were in a separate hallway, and were behind wooden doors. It was basically a small room with a bed and a wooden dresser beside a miniature window. The group slept well overnight, and immediately got ready for the boat trip the next day. There was a back exit as it went along a different road, or would lead them to the harbor.

It was raining that day, as the sky was gray and ominous. The amount of downpour varied as it would sometimes drizzle, or come down like a waterfall. It eventually lifted up as they reached another crossroad.

"Okay, what we're about to do is very risky," Tomoko told them while they stopped by the side of the street. No cars had gone by for a while as Haruki had the feeling that they were heading away from society again. "As we get closer to the city the likelihood of seeing a Flounce will rise. We got lucky so far, but I can sense them already."

"Do you think we'll be safe on the boat?" Chisuzu wondered. She was still sleepy as she kept rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I'm not sure. I just get the feeling that we'll be ambushed. Anyway, the ship is a cruise, but we're only going to stay on it for one stop. It goes from town to city along the shore. We'll try to blend in with the tourists in the meantime." The girl sighed, as she seemed anxious about something.

"What then?" Ayume asked. "I mean, are we even halfway to the city yet?"

"The trip stops at Yorako Town, so yeah," she continued. "We'll have about a half-hour walk after we reach the port, and then we'll be downtown. This is it."

"So basically in the meantime we can't be spotted," Masako mumbled.

"We're that close already?" Haruki sheepishly questioned. The sudden thoughts rampaged through his mind as he exhaled, like what the plans could be when they were done, or what would happen when they got there. Tomoko didn't speak anymore as she turned to the road, and began walking. Xinu was sitting on her shoulder as it eyed the path up ahead.

They sauntered along the side of the road as everything seemed quiet, and the time of day was difficult to see with the cloud cover. About a few hours later they reached a gas station that was beside what appeared to be a pale and long bridge.

"There it is." Masako pointed out the view of the harbor, which could barely be seen through the fog. However the bridge was there first. They gathered by the road's edge, and glanced up and down the street to see if anyone was coming.

"Hm. This is trickier than I thought," Tomoko admitted. "We have to somehow cross this bridge without cars hitting us."

"It's the only way of traffic as well," Ayume added. "It's not expected for people to be on foot." Haruki heeded what they meant, or could see that they were about twenty feet high up from the start of the ocean. The land had quickly altered into water, as there was no ledge provided to go to for diving.

"Let's just go." Masako shoved Tomoko onto the road as the female let out a yelp. The others went along behind her as they tried to stay off the street as much as possible. The bridge was about a few hundred feet long and fifty feet across. The thought of being over water made Haruki a bit uneasy, but he tried to keep his eyes on the view of the horizon.

Suddenly, Tomoko pulled out her gun as it transformed into the scythe. "Shoot! They're here!" The female was correct as several Frames and Fringes emerged from the bottom of the bridge, and began sweeping onto the road with their shadowy forms. All of them started shooting as colorful blasts went everywhere. "Run!" The girl in front began scurrying as the amount of Flounces was swiftly increasing. Haruki felt their tentacles touch him a few times, but he managed to destroy them just in time.

They ran as fast as they could across the wide road, as the view of the harbor was coming closer and closer. Chisuzu shrieked as Masako spotted her being grasped by a Fringe, but she shot at it with ease. Haruki kept glancing behind him to see the monsters chasing after them like a swarm of bugs, or the number was becoming too massive to count. The bridge suddenly began descending as they felt themselves slip a little from the deep slope.

Just as they were almost off the structure Xinu's wings grew ten times larger as it began to glide into the air. Its body also grew, as it was now big enough to fit them all. "Get on Xinu!" Tomoko ordered. She jumped onto it first as she held onto its fur with her hands. Chisuzu was next as Ayume went after Masako, and Haruki was after the both of them. Xinu flew into the air as Haruki could see the Fringe's arms extending into the air, but they eventually couldn't reach any further.

"Whoa!" The wind picked up and felt like brutal speed as their hair and clothes were rasping about. The creature flapped its wings as it went toward the top of the boat. It was bigger than Haruki expected, or a white boat that was big enough to fit about several hundred thousand people. Three smoke puffs were on the top as it had layers and layers of balconies and walkways along it. It was about five hundred feet long, and a hundred feet wide. The view of the town was below them, as no one seemed to notice them flying in the sky.

Haruki took a last glance at the shore as the Flounces were gone, and all that he could see was the bridge slowly disappearing from view. The place below was a port, or where a lot of tourists went to trade or shop. The beach was about another several miles to the east, as they wouldn't be going there. Xinu began falling as it went over the water's surface for a bit before plunging them onto the side of the boat, or near the back of it. They tumbled and rolled, as the beast became small again.

"Ow!" Ayume exclaimed. They quickly got up and brushed themselves off as the boat was leaving the shore.

"Here's your tickets. We need these just in case they do a passenger check," Tomoko told them. She handed out a tiny piece of paper with a fake name and their room number. She would be with Ayume that night as Masako and Chisuzu were paired up in a different spot. Haruki would be alone, but he didn't mind. "Once we get to the rooms there should be a change of clothes there for us."

"How do you know all this?" Haruki wondered. He scratched the back of his head, as he felt bewildered with awe. It was his first time being on a cruise, and he pictured himself vacationing more than being on a mission.

"Genjin was able to reserve and place everything in advance," she retorted. "Alright, we should be at Yorako Town by tomorrow morning. Hopefully none of the Flounces made it here." Haruki remembered the place being called a town, but it was really a rural area with skyscrapers and such. "I would use this time to relax and prepare for the morrow. We don't know what kind of Flounces we'll see once we reach their territory."

"Right," Chisuzu whimpered. She seemed more childish by the hour.

"You have your cell phones, so remember to call if something happens," Ayume told them. "We're here to be hidden so remember to act casual."

"Our rooms should be this way." Tomoko led the group through a door as they found themselves in what didn't even look like the inside of a ship. There were various pale hallways as the floor was a smooth expenditure that showed everyone's reflection on it. The ceiling was about twenty feet high as there were shops and other convenient type of stores about. They turned a corner, as the path became smaller or about ten feet long and high.

The rooms were about a few feet apart as they went down a long hallway. Tomoko handed them the room keys as they separated and entered their personal areas. Haruki stepped into what appeared to be a bedroom, which had a small circular window covered by an azure curtain. The entire room was cerulean blue with a deep sapphire colored carpet. The bed was white with a set of clothes on the edge of it.

'Hm. So we basically have all day to do nothing,' he thought. He didn't like the idea of spending more time waiting and sleeping, but he was beginning to feel uneasy about the final battle. It was just the five of them with Xinu against hundreds and maybe thousands of Flounces, unless there were other members that he didn't know about.

The male pushed those ideas to the side as he began changing into what seemed to be a dark emerald T-Shirt with a collar, and with beige shorts. He was wearing black flip-flops as each step caused a sound. The youth placed his belongings into the wooden dresser as he sat on his bed and waited.

'Now what?' Right after he released a sigh there was a knock at the door. He stood up, slid off the bed, and opened it. Standing there was Tomoko, but she was completely different.

"Hey," she smiled. She was wearing a black dress with strings as sleeves and tight dark pants that went up to her lower thighs. She was also wearing slip on shoes as her hair was up in ponytails. "Ayume went to the spa and Chisuzu is out eating. I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me." Her cheeks turned red as her hands fondled behind her back. "I asked Masako, but she volunteered to keep watch outside."

"Uh sure." Haruki faintly beamed as he stepped out of his room, and locked the door behind him. He had his cell phone and ticket in his right pocket as he added the key to it. "You look nice."

"T…Thanks…" She wiggled a little as she blushed even harder. "I hear that there's this party going on, so I was thinking we could go browse some shops before heading there."

"It's your choice," Haruki razzed. "I don't have anything planned." The female weakly giggled as she grasped his right hand with her left palm. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he glanced down at her. "W…What's this?"

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered. "I'll tell you about that later. For now, let's have some fun."

End of Chapter Twenty-One


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Haruki and Tomoko went along the deck of the boat first, which was crowded with tourists and such. They had some soda by the pool as they headed downward, or to where the shops were. They entered the mall like area as there was even an escalator going up and down. Suddenly Ayume appeared as they greeted her with a smile.

"How's it going?" she asked them. Tomoko was still holding onto him as he frowned.

"It's fine. How do you feel?" Tomoko questioned. She had a serious look on her face, but Haruki felt like she was concerned more than anything.

"Great. I just spent the last hour or so getting a massage and sitting in a wonderful spa," she teetered. "I'll see you around." The blond departed, as it was just the two of them again.

"Ready for the party?" she nudged. Haruki nodded as he quickly checked the time on his cell phone to see that it was already the late afternoon. They had spent time eating dinner and browsing various store items. Pretty soon he would be asleep and waking up to the match of his life.

"Yeah." He let her lead as they went down the grand hall toward another area that had a movie theater and more cafes. The door to the party was open, as a guard was in front if it. A sign that was lit up in blue said "Luxurious Seas." When they stepped inside everything went dark as the only source of light was from the party balls, or the disco silver sphere with shimmering sparkles all around.

There was loud music pounding throughout the hundred foot long room by fifty feet wide and even the walls were a deep shade of midnight blue. Some people were dancing across the wooden floor as others were hanging out along the sides talking or drinking. A miniature bar was along the side as visitors could have choices of soda, water, or even smoothies. There was a bench in one corner that looked like several boxes with a black sheet over it.

"So…Want to dance?" Tomoko asked with a wide smile on her face. He nodded again as she tugged him onto the dance zone, and began moving around to the Techno like beat. The DJ was at the front of the room as a giant screen was behind him with colorful designs altering by the minute. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he tried his best by shifting his shoes back and forth while continuing to hold her hand. She would sometimes wrap herself around him and then go in the opposite direction.

The music and dance went on for about a half-hour before Haruki felt himself sweating and blushing. There were so many other couples around that he felt like they appeared to be one as well, but they weren't. "Can we sit?"

"Yeah." Tomoko felt a bit exhausted as well as they went over to the bartender, and received bottles of water. She pulled him over to the benches as they were quickly covered behind a large amount of people standing around. A small light was above them as he could see the moisture on her face. "Do you feel like you're ready for it?"

"Hm? Oh," Haruki could barely hear her voice with all of the noise going about, but he could tell that she was wondering about the fight. "I guess."

"You've changed a lot since we left," she muttered with a smile on her face. Her hand squeezed his a few times as he sensed her delicate fingers brushing against his skin. "You're more like the Haruki that I knew before, or the one that fought by my side so many times."

"I see," he answered with a bit of awe in his tone. He sometimes wondered how many chances she had gone through trying to make things right.

"One time, we made it all the way to the end alone," she explained. "You sacrificed yourself for me. And another time you…" The girl looked down as she then stared into his eyes once more. "The reason that I keep taking you around is because I'm not sure if you're ready. There's still so much to tell you, and it's happening tomorrow."

"You can say it," he told her while he sat across from her. Their legs were close as he sensed her inching closer to him. "Hopefully I won't be confused."

"It's okay. Pretty much, the Creator is the one that forms the Flounces, or the King in the chess game," she began. "The Flounces were born from an odd shard that he found in his studio one day. It was a Valance so it quickly used the man to breed more and more of them. When they mix together with victims they are able to form new types. Your father works for him, and he opened up his house for the training. I've tried to stop him in the past, but I could never find out who captivated him into joining the Flounces."

"So you knew the Creator?" he wondered with a raised brow. She grimaced a little and let out a sigh.

"It's more like I've been at that skyscraper where he explained how it happened, but that was only once or twice," Tomoko mumbled. "Anyway, my point is that…I'm sorry if I have to repeat this again…" Her grip became firmer as she was now sitting right beside him. He leaned over and placed his free hand onto her cheek as she blushed. They kissed as they shut their eyes, and fondled each other with their tongues.

Haruki felt the atmosphere of the party fade away as her hand let go and both of her arms embraced him. They pecked some more as she nibbled on his lip a few times. 'I wonder if she needs it,' he thought. He was beginning to understand how difficult it was for her, repeating the same moments frequently, some more horrific than others. She then pulled away as she beamed.

"We better get to bed," the lass stated. "If you need an energy boost, I don't mind providing it." She stood up as she seized his hand, and led them to the exit.

"O…Okay…" Haruki wondered if he should have done more in the moment, or if he had done something incorrectly. They returned to the hallway with their rooms as she finally let go when he was in front of his door. "Hey, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, and you too, Haruki," she quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek before scurrying down the hallway to her room. He watched her go inside before releasing a deep exhale.

Tomoko entered the small area as Ayume was already there, sitting on the bed with her silky yellow pajamas on. It was basic tangs top with long pants. "Hey there."

"Yo," Tomoko greeted her. She sat on the bed as she quickly frowned. "I can't believe we're going to be there again tomorrow."

"Yeah. It felt like we were just there, huh?" The blond took out Tomoko's pajamas, as they were a shade of pink. Xinu was sleeping atop the dresser as its wings were a bit frazzled from before. Tomoko changed as she tossed her clothes onto the bed, and then sat beside the partner.

"I told Haruki about the Creator, but it keeps bothering me that he hasn't learned his ability yet," she admitted. "I feel like if I tell him it will seem too easy to figure out."

"It makes sense." The blond stroked her fingers through Tomoko's long and silky hair as she let off a warm smile. "I'm sure he'll get it." Tomoko blushed a little, as she still felt somewhat teased from the kiss.

"Ayume, do you think we'll have to do this again?" she added. "I'm getting a bit tired of having to explain everything."

"Of course, but I have a feeling that we'll finally get it right." Her right index finger twirled the dark hair about as it was curled for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I'll go to sleep now," Tomoko told her while yawning.

"Alright. Goodnight, Tomoko." The two girls went beneath the bed covers as the light was shortly turned off, and the room grew dark. Tomoko was on her back staring at the ceiling while she could feel Ayume rolling around on the side of the bed.

'What if I lose him again? Haruki…' Tomoko contemplated. Suddenly Ayume had managed to move over too much as her body was eased right beside hers. "H…Hey!" She wasn't sure if the companion was asleep or not, but she was too close.

"Sorry, Tomoko," Ayume answered coolly. She then leaned her right leg over Tomoko's lower body as her hand pressed against her face. The girl licked her lips as if eager for the mood.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" she sneered. Ayume didn't reply as she grasped Tomoko's left bosom with her hand. The girl let out a gasping moan as she felt her face become warm with discomfort. "A…Ayume?"

"Just relax. This won't hurt," the blond said while nibbling on the victim's ear. Suddenly something seized Tomoko's wrists, arms, and waist as she was thrown onto the bed top. Her back was against the bed sheets as she glanced about with panic.

"W…What's going on?" Tomoko's eyes widened as she spotted the familiar shadow like tentacles sprawling all over the room, and pinning her down to the bed. "Ayume…?" The partner was standing in the corner beside the door as she quickly transformed into a Fringe. "B…But how?"

"_The Periphery of course. Their juices felt so good," _Ayume retorted with a sneaky smirk. _"You and Haruki were too slow. I pretended to look normal so that you wouldn't notice. Nice, huh?"_

"What do you want with me?" Tomoko wondered with terror. She realized that their plans were in jeopardy, and the enemy now knew everything that they told Ayume.

"_Oh, Dear Tomoko," _it replied sexually. _"It feels so wonderful like this. No more eating or sleeping. Pleasure whenever you desire it. I want you to be the same way, of course."_

"No, don't touch me," Tomoko demanded while trying to struggle. Her cell phone was in her backpack, and Xinu wouldn't be awake for a while. She wondered if screaming would work, but everyone else was probably asleep. The Fringe cackled as it watched the female struggle with no avail.

End of Chapter Twenty-Two


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Tomoko could feel the tentacle arms squeezing tighter while Ayume was chortling in the corner of the bedroom.

"_Pretty soon we'll get the others and save the Creator from you inferior beings," _the Fringe explained. _"You'll shortly be so teased that you won't want to stop." _A tentacle wrapped itself around Tomoko's bosom as she let out a moan. Her legs were spread apart as her hands were above her head.

"Ayume, s…Stop!" she whined.

"_Oh, don't tell me what to do," _the Fringe grinned. _"I have a new leader. Anyway, enough chit chat. I'm eager to feel your insides." _A tentacle threw itself into Tomoko's mouth as her groans were muffled. Another tentacle was rubbing against her inner thighs as she was firmly blushing.

'No…Ayume…' Tomoko felt betrayed and disappointed as she felt tears stroll down her cheeks. It was her fault that she hadn't noticed, or wasn't even quick enough to save her before the transformation. The tentacle between her legs firmly rubbed as a wet spot began to form. Even the female Fringes had a main tentacle that was used to change the victim, or as a substitute for the lack of a cock.

The tentacle eventually paused as it then slipped into her pants, and ripped them apart. The girl whimpered as her cries were still being concealed. Her white panties were what kept her entrance protected at the moment, but that was shortly torn, too.

"_You were always the easiest one to tease," _Ayume chuckled. _"Now, I want to see how you react to my body." _The tentacle's tip rubbed against the soft opening as Tomoko moaned and groaned. She felt the grasp pull her legs apart as the Fringe was getting her into position for the thick insertion.

Next the tentacle rammed itself into her as she let out a loud grunt. Her eyes shut, as the unearthly rape felt uneasy and more difficult to resist by the moment. Her interior was stretching as the unwanted tentacle slipped in and out with brute force, attempting to reach her sensitive spot within minutes.

"_Oh ho ho. Doesn't that feel good?" _Ayume teased. _"You feel so lovely, Tomoko. I've never been this deep in you before." _The tentacle kept thrashing and ramming as her pre cum was beginning to widely cover it.

'I feel it coming…' Tomoko thought between groans. She could feel the overwhelming pleasure engulf her entire being as the first orgasm was shortly about to pop. The tentacle was all the way in, and growing in thickness. It was briskly violating her, as she couldn't hold back much longer. The appendage went faster and quickly as it kept brushing against her inner self.

'I'm going to come! I'm coming!' Tomoko felt the orgasm rumble through her as it was like a wave of deep delectation. The tentacle then removed itself from her as she heavily breathed.

"_I'm not done yet," _Ayume told her. The girl's body was suddenly flipped over as she fell onto all fours, or her knees were holding up her butt cheeks while her bosom was pressing against the bed. A petite tentacle began poking at her butt as she let out another wail. _"Mm. I want to hear your sounds." _The object in her mouth was released as she could finally speak.

"Ayume…D…Don't…" Tomoko weakly protested. The length probed her hole a few times before thrusting itself into it. She loudly bellowed as her butt was being firmly taunted. Shortly after the same tentacle from before had returned to her main opening. She was being double penetrated as the second orgasm was briskly forming between her legs.

The Fringe watched in enjoyment, as Tomoko was speechless and no longer resisting it. The tentacles were already fully inside as they slipped in and out. She felt herself growing hot as the second orgasm was about to occur. The tentacles rammed, slammed, thrashed, and deeply touched her. "I'm coming!" Tomoko bellowed as she came again, and let out a rasping groan as the tentacles shot out a hot sticky substance.

"_You're ready. In a few moments you'll no longer be human." _Ayume retreated as the lengths formed into a four-inch thick tentacle. It went up to Tomoko's entrance as she began screaming.

"No! Don't Ayume!" Tomoko begged. Ayume stood behind her as the tentacle wriggled about before plunging into her, and causing her to loudly yelp. "No! G…Get out!" It began thrashing and ramming as it went into her and out. The dismal feel to it made the female feel nauseated and lacking of hope. "Xinu!" The final orgasm was already trembling between her legs as she sensed the Fringe's ejaculation about to burst into her.

The creature awoke as it altered into its human form, and took out the two knives. "Tomoko!" He threw them at Ayume as she let out a horrifying shriek, and disappeared.

"_Tomoko!" _The grasp across Tomoko's body had vanished as she let out an exhale of relief.

"That was close." Xinu ran his right hand through his spiky hair as he studied the lass atop the bed. "You're all right. I don't sense the Fringe anymore."

"Xinu…" Tomoko groaned. She was right at the peak, or about to escalate another orgasm. "Come into me." The male immediately obeyed as he unzipped his pants, and exposed his already erecting cock. He was like the last resort, or he could provide anything that she needed at any time.

"I'm here." He shoved himself into her as she let out a moan, and gripped the bed with her hands. His palms grabbed onto her hips as he held her close to him. The pounding and insertion felt overwhelming as they both moaned in sync. "The wall, Tomoko?"

"Y…Yes…" Tomoko loved being pressed against the wall, and he was one of the few to know. The male grasped her body as she felt his hot groin remain in her. She was lifted off the bed as her feet gently went onto the floor. He shoved them both against the pale wall as she had her hands against it. He began bucking as his hands cupped her bosom while fondling with them.

"That's good, Xinu," Tomoko said between groans. She felt the third orgasm quickly stimulate as his dick was thrusting deeply into her. She could feel his heavy breathing against her neck as she sensed that he was relishing the moment as well.

"Tomoko…" His body began ramming upward as he firmly penetrated her. "It's coming." He bucked, slammed, thrashed, and quickly swayed himself in and out. He felt her sensitive edge against his tip as he could feel her interior squeezing hard on his presence.

"M…Me too." Tomoko groaned and blushed as he then pressed his hands against her stomach, and held her close to his being. He rasped her several more times before lunging himself against her inner self. "X…Xinu!" She released her cum as his cock ejaculated the warm semen into her. They both heavily breathed as he removed himself.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked. Xinu grabbed her shoulders softly and pivoted her body so that they could see one another. They were both sweating as she gave him a kiss on the lips for a moment.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me," she whispered. "If I had changed…I would have completely failed you." Her arms wrapped around his as she felt his semen trickling down her legs.

"I know." He felt her hair with his right hand as she rested her head against his chest. "But even if you did I would go back to rescue you." She warmly smiled as they continued embracing each other.

End of Chapter Twenty-Three


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

The next day the girls and Haruki exited the rooms with their usual clothes on. However Tomoko was frowning, and Xinu was back to its regular form.

"Where's Ayume?" Chisuzu wondered. They were all packed outside by the boat's edge as they prepared to get off the ship.

"She's gone," Tomoko sadly replied. "She became a Fringe and we had to…"

"So they got her too, huh?" Masako growled. She folded her arms, as Haruki felt ashamed. He was too slow in rescuing her at the church.

"It's alright. After today we'll be entering a world that's free of Flounces," the dark haired girl continued. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," Haruki mumbled. He felt even worse knowing that they had departed a great member of the club, so now their numbers were even lower against the swarm of Flounces. Xinu stood obverse of them as it stretched out its wings, and increased in size just like before.

"This will take us to the city in a shorter amount of time," Tomoko uttered. She got on the creature's back first as Masako, Chisuzu, and Haruki quickly joined her. The beast flew off as the massive ship became smaller and smaller in view by the minute. The male gasped to see the astounding view of the city just up ahead.

"How do we know which building it is?" he wondered.

"It's that one," Tomoko pointed. He rolled his eyes, as she seemed to be aiming her right index finger at the city itself. They passed over the harbor town, as it was a sunny day, or pleasant weather. He glanced down to see the various buildings and structures, and the grand ocean past that. There were many people, and the sound of the boat announced that it would be arriving soon to the shore.

Yorako Town was becoming larger in size as Xinu began descending. "We're going to enter the building by foot," the girl told them.

"More walking?" Chisuzu whined. The flapping being glided downward as they went toward the park, or a wide grassy open field. There were some forest-sized trees as they landed between them. Xinu was tiny again as it jumped onto Tomoko's right shoulder and began resting.

"So, we're basically going through the front door, huh?" Masako frowned. "What happens after that?"

"We make our way to the top floor," the dark haired lass answered. "The Creator's laboratory is in the basement, but he's usually near the hundredth floor."

"Whoa. That many stairs, too?" the purple haired one wailed.

"I'm thinking we might have to split up," Tomoko admitted. "If we take out the core we'll be able to slow down the development of the Flounces. The other team will interrogate the Creator. The elderly team members are waiting for us there, so they'll help us too."

'I guess it is just us then,' Haruki thought to himself with a sigh. "So, who's going with who?" He folded his arms and stared at Tomoko.

"Chisuzu, you'll be with Masako. Haruki and Xinu, you're with me," she retorted. "Alright, when we reach the place, you two will use the stairs to head down to the basement. Haruki, we'll go to the office and confront the Creator. When you two are done downstairs go to the hundredth floor to help us out." She would look at Masako or Chisuzu and then switch her eyes to Haruki as she explained the instructions.

"How do we know when it's over?" Chisuzu wondered. Her hands were on her chest, as she seemed anxious.

"I'm not sure." Tomoko bit her lower lip as she then began sauntering toward the exit of the miniature woods. "Come on. It's time." Masako went behind her as Chisuzu went next, followed by Haruki. They went onto a dark bike path that led to a road. There were cars and various vehicles driving about, as it appeared to be like any other rural area.

Skyscrapers peaked high in the sky as each street was sided with different shops and stores. There were also restaurants, hotels, and apartment buildings. They went down a long road for several blocks, as no one seemed to notice them. There was hustle and bustle as a lot of people were trying to get to work or the underground metro system. Eventually they reached a particular building as there were marble stairs leading up to it with a grand fountain.

"We're here." Masako frowned as she placed her right hand onto her hip. "You're right, Tomoko. This place is crawling with them." The structure was about four hundred feet high with glass windows and a flat top. Each floor was about fifty feet in length and width with cubicles and computers. There were some separate offices as well concealed behind wooden doors. They went up the steps as Haruki squinted for a moment while stopping in his steps.

'Will we really make it?' he wondered. The male lowered his head as he followed the group through the main double doors, and into the main lobby. It was quiet, as there was a silver desk in front of the hallway full of elevators. The floor was a marble white as the walls were a light gray. There were fake plants in almost each corner as the lighting contained various sized and shaped chandeliers.

"If you see people they might be Flounces in human form," Chisuzu warned. "Don't forget!"

"Alright, we're heading down. Good luck up there," Masako smirked. They had reached the elevators, as past those were the stairs behind a pale door.

"Yeah. Hurry, we don't know how many of them there will be with the Creator," Tomoko replied coolly. Haruki was surprised to see how calm she was compared to the day before. He watched the two girls pull out their weapons and open up the door before descending down the many flights of stairs to the basement.

Chisuzu was behind Masako, as everything became a solid white, including the metal poles for support while going down and down. "What do you think it will be like down there?" Chisuzu whimpered.

"I don't know," Masako answered. She was still grimacing as they were rushing down the many flights of stairs. They were spiraling down as each floor had a door with it. Finally the steps ended as they landed at double doors. "Take this. We'll both be unseen." The partner nodded as Masako handed her the handkerchief. The little one shoved it into her pocket as the other slowly opened up the right door, and stepped inside.

They were both in awe to see a fifty-foot high ceiling and a two hundred-foot long floor. The ground was made of concrete, as the walls were dismal from the faint lighting. Up ahead was the deep purple core that Tomoko told Haruki about or a tiny shard that was continuously gifting the nearby Flounces with energy.

"That must be it," Chisuzu pointed out. She had faint tears in her eyes as she noticed the Periphery multiplying rapidly in one corner, and a Valance watching over the shard. There were Fringes and Frames elsewhere, but they seemed to be standing around for the most part.

"Duh. Alright, let's head in together, and shoot at it simultaneously," Masako ordered. They entered and went through the center of the room, or where none of the other Flounces seemed to be. They both were about ten feet away from the core as it was floating in mid air. Sometimes a Frame would emerge and glide away from it, or the object was creating more and more of them by the minute.

"Ready?" Chisuzu stammered. She had her gun out with both of her hands as Masako got into the same position.

"Yeah. I'm desperate to see how they react," she grinned while licking her lips. They began glowing as their ultimate skills were being activated. The strings from Masako's gun wrapped around the shard as vines and irises blossomed from Chisuzu's hands. The twines gathered around it as it was held down. The both of them screamed as a massive flower with lavender petals bloomed from the combined assaults.

"It's working!" Chisuzu hollered. The needle penetrated the grand flower, as there was an explosion of thorns and petals. When the smoke faded away the shard was nothing but dust along the floor. The girls were heavily breathing as Masako leaned over the specks, and blew at them. The core was no more.

"Let's get out of here," she mumbled. The Valance glanced down in terror to see that somehow the source had disappeared.

"_It's gone!" _Panic ran through the entire room as the Flounces began moving around with fright and confusion. Chisuzu felt Masako grasp her right hand as she tugged her to the exit. The doors were shut as they could hear moans and shrieks coming from within. They began making their way up, as Masako wouldn't let go.

'I just hope that Tomoko and Haruki will be okay,' she thought while biting her lower lip.

End of Chapter Twenty-Four


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Haruki and Tomoko were just about to head up the steps when they felt the explosion from below.

"That was fast," Haruki mumbled. Xinu had woken up as it quickly changed into its human form after landing onto the floor. "Whoa!" The male gasped to see another man with them.

"This is Xinu. He's the one that helps me go back," she explained. Xinu waved as he then frowned.

"Hello," another voice interrupted. They glanced toward the main lobby to see the two older men and woman.

"It's you," Tomoko beamed. "Haruki, this is Mr. Rel, Mr. Aulia, and Mrs. Aulia." The men had almost bald heads with white hair, and blue eyes. The woman had short hair and crimson eyes. All three of them were wearing black suits, but she was wearing a skirt instead of pants.

"'ello," Haruki gently bowed. He got back up to see Xinu doing the same.

"We found the staircase that will lead you to the Creator," Mr. Rel explained.

"We'll follow you," Mrs. Aulia explained.

"Alright. Come on," Tomoko smiled as she grasped Haruki's right hand, and pulled him along. Mr. Rel led the way as the younger ones were behind him, and in front of the couple. They entered a stairway that seemed to go up for a mile. "Are you sure it's safe for you to go up these steps?"

"Maybe we should take the elevator," Mrs. Aulia agreed. "We'll see you up there then." They stepped out of the separate area as the door shut behind them, and left the three of them alone.

"It would be faster if we used my wings," Xinu muttered.

"You won't be too tired?" Tomoko questioned with concern in her tone. Haruki felt their closeness as he stepped back a little.

"I'm fine," he continued. The male changed back into its other form as it grew in size and extended its long wings. Tomoko jumped onto it as she grasped Haruki's right hand and pulled him along.

"Haruki, we're so close," she beamed. They went up and up and around as the amount of staircases seemed endless. He could feel his ears pop as the elevation was slowly rising. Xinu would sometimes gallop on all fours as it became exhausted from flying so much. It eventually reached the hundredth floor as it changed back and collapsed.

"Xinu!" Tomoko gawked. She saw it fall asleep on the floor as she picked it up and held it in her arms. The girl looked at Haruki as she was on the verge of tears. "We need him."

"Maybe, maybe not. Is this how it was the last time you got this far?" he inquired.

"Kind of," she replied with a frown. "If we wait a minute he will regenerate." The female then did something very odd. She began unbuttoning her blouse as Haruki immediately blushed.

"What are you doing?" he bellowed. He watched as she exposed her covered chest, and placed Xinu between her bosoms. Her hands held it close to her as she narrowed her eyes.

"The heat from my body will boost his energy," she explained. "It's either this or I stick him in your pants."

"W…What?" Haruki's eyes widened as he jumped a little. "Eh, okay. Just hurry." He relaxed and gazed at the creature as it began moving around. Xinu opened up its eyes as she placed him onto the floor and buttoned up her attire. He was human form once more as he took out his knives.

"Thanks, Tomoko," he complimented.

"No problem." The girl then sighed as she looked at the door and back at them. "From what I remember it's basically a massive room with nothing in it but the Creator and his desk. He likes the view of the city, so he removed all of the cubicles so that he could see a clear sight. There might be several Chassis there, so this is the ultimate battle per say."

"So we're basically ambushing and destroying everything in there?" Haruki wondered.

"If things go the same then he'll talk about himself for a bit first," she said as she folded her arms in annoyance. "Haruki…"

"Hm?" Haruki asked again. Tomoko then fell silent as she sighed.

"Stay by my side. I want this to go perfectly," she ordered. "And I…I don't want to lose you again."

"I know," he muttered with a faint smile. He embraced her as she put her head against his chest for a bit in relief. They let go as Xinu was already opening up the door.

Haruki was amazed to see that Tomoko was correct. It was an empty room with only a man at a silver desk. There were people around, but they seem occupied. The Creator was around their age, or late teens. He had spiky black hair and deep penetrating azure eyes. He was wearing a business suit that was a midnight blue.

"Welcome," he sneered with his arms out. He stood up as the crowd around him paused and immediately eyed them. "I've been waiting for you."

"Of course," Tomoko answered with gritted teeth. The three of them walked into the room as they could hear Masako and Chisuzu step behind them a minute later.

"We're here!" Chisuzu cooed. They were still cloaked as only Haruki, Tomoko, and Xinu could communicate with them. They joined up as a group and stood side by side. Tomoko was ahead of them as she had her arms crossed in a serious tone.

"Yeah. But those steps were tedious," Masako complained. "Tomoko, give us the signal when you want us to shoot." The girl didn't move as she tried to make sure that the Creator wouldn't notice their presence.

"My name is Lelunry," the man interrupted. Just as he relaxed his arms across his chest an elevator door opened, and the elderly stepped inside. "So is there anything that you would like to know or say before you join us?" Tomoko opened up her mouth a minute later.

"No. We already wiped out the shard. We understand how you came to be, and we're here to do one thing, which is to stop you from spreading your Flounces all over the place, and hurting innocent beings. Like Mao and Ayume." She leaned on her right leg, as she seemed highly uninterested in talking with him.

"Oh, I see," Lelunry grinned. "Even if the source is eliminated we can still breed with the assistance of the Periphery. We can still crush you today, and continue to multiply our family. I pity you. You're so outnumbered."

"What do you mean?" Haruki growled. The three elderly folk then changed into Chassis as Tomoko gasped.

"W…What?" The entire club was in awe to see the other half of their team betraying them.

"_It happened during the ambush at the house," _Mr. Rel explained. _"You children are so young."_

"So…You have two choices," the Creator interrupted. "You can either become one of us, or go back to your place and never bother us again."

"No," Haruki argued. He felt everyone face him as he shook his head. "We'll win, and we'll go through tomorrow without your existence."

"Heh. You won't last a minute when you're violated by the Creator," one of the human Flounces chuckled. Suddenly, they all altered into their Flounce form, and the room was filled with shadowed beings floating about.

"Fine then. I accept your invitation to fight," Lelunry stated. He turned all black, as his form was unique. It grew twenty feet high, as it appeared to be a giant worm with many tentacles sprouting and extending everywhere within the room. _"I still warned you though." _

Tomoko heard a yelp as Chisuzu was knocked over, but she quickly got back up. The Flounces spread out as the miff began. The club began shooting as Tomoko had her scythe, and Xinu had his petite knives. Haruki felt like they had the advantage with Masako and Chisuzu being unseen, but he wasn't sure how long the rest of the group would last. He kept both hands on his gun as he rapidly shot about.

The Flounces were all around and about as the girls sometimes felt tentacles wrapping around parts of their beings, but they would quickly react. The Creator wasn't able to move due to its size, but it was still strong enough to knock someone over with one swing. Chisuzu and Masako were causing the most Flounce casualties, as the enemy couldn't see them.

Haruki watched as the amount of enemies was slowly decreasing, and soon it would just be the Creator. Xinu and Tomoko were by his side constantly as the other two girls were all around. He could hear Tomoko heavily breathing as he sensed his own energy already running out.

"_Come to me. You know you want me inside," _the Creator taunted. With only a few Frames left the group spread out and encircled the giant shadow like slug. It then suddenly managed to grab them all at the same time as its tentacles immediately began violating their beings.

"Get off!" Tomoko roared. Masako and Chisuzu dodged the assault, but their strikes kept missing. Xinu was being covered with tentacle arms as well as he tried to struggle. Haruki wasn't sure what to do as he watched in horror. A tentacle arm was already trying to insert itself into Tomoko's skirt. She was whining and wailing as her arms and legs were being pinned down.

"H…Haruki! Touch the Creator!" she yelled. The male paused for a moment. Another arm was reaching into her mouth as her sounds were muffled by it.

"Wait, what?" He glanced at the giant worm as he did as told anyway. He placed his right hand onto it as it began to growl.

"_Why can't I move?" _the Creator bellowed. The tentacle arms stopped fidgeting as Xinu and Tomoko both wriggled their way out of its grasp.

'Did I really do that?' Haruki wondered. He had figured out his personal ability, or his touch could freeze an opponent. Everyone went around the giant slug once more as if getting ready for an event.

"Do it!" Tomoko screamed. Haruki gazed at the others as they all took out their guns, and pointed them at the same monster. Haruki watched as the girls and Xinu began activating their special attacks. He did the same as they were glowing their individual colors. The Creator was still smirking and slamming its tentacles about as it began trying to focus its attention on Tomoko.

"Oh yeah!" Masako grinned. The strings from her weapon wrapped around it as Chisuzu's vines went along with them, or intertwined. Haruki's book was high above as Xinu's knives were hovering in the air like missiles. Tomoko's went last as she jumped into the air, and went right for its center.

"Die!" The dark haired girl shrieked as she sliced through it, and then tumbled onto the floor. The needle from Masako stabbed the same spot as the iris flower blossomed and crushed it from Chisuzu. Xinu's knives struck it like lasers as Haruki's book fell on top of it. A huge explosion blasted as smoke and debris went everywhere. The Creator shrieked and wailed, as Haruki couldn't see anything at all for a minute. He could hear glass shattering and the floor was violently shaking like a bomb just went off. He then felt someone hold his right hand as he found himself on top of Xinu.

"We did it!" Tomoko cheered. Haruki rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Masako and Chisuzu sitting behind him. They were flying and heading toward the shore as the skyscraper was still erupting and causing a huge puff of smoke to enter the city's atmosphere.

"That was close," Chisuzu whined. Haruki glanced back to see Flounces gliding into the air, but quickly dispersing into nothing. They had really defeated the Creator, and ended the game.

"Where are we going?" he wondered. The other girls were laughing and enjoying themselves as they could hear the alarms from down below, or the various signals telling them that it was over.

"Home of couse," Tomoko told him. "We decided to use your place as our new base since there won't be anyone there. But first, here." She pulled her backpack around to her front, and removed the book from it.

"Oh, thanks!" Haruki complimented. It was his favorite book, and also his forte. "So our fortes were in your bag the entire time?"

"Pretty much," she answered. "We finally did it. Now I don't have to do this over, all thanks to everyone and their sacrifices." Haruki tried to relax as his heart was racing.

"Yeah." They were picking up agility as the ocean was up ahead beneath the setting sun. He couldn't believe it, but Tomoko had her wish finally come true, and he helped her achieve it.

The End


End file.
